Unlikely Hero
by redtiesandbluepiping
Summary: Avoir 16 ans, c'est l'horreur. L'acné, les devoirs, Rachel Berry, les cours d'éducation physique, les maths. C'est encore pire quand on s'appelle Kurt Hummel et qu'on passe son temps libre à courir dans les cimetières. (UA Buffy)
1. Unlikely Hero

**Résumé : **Avoir 16 ans, c'est l'horreur. L'acné, les devoirs, Rachel Berry, les cours d'éducation physique, les maths. C'est encore pire quand on s'appelle Kurt Hummel et qu'on passe son temps libre à courir dans les cimetières. (UA Buffy)

**Remarques : **Il ne s'agit pas d'un cross over puisque je ne reprends pas les personnages de _Buffy_. Il n'est pas non plus nécessaire d'avoir vu la série, juste connaître le concept de base, étant donné que je prends totalement des libertés et que je ne pense pas suivre l'histoire.

**Chapitre : **1/20 (~11 000 mots)

**15/07/2013 : **Quelques petites corrections et modifications apportées au 1er chapitre mais rien de bien transcendant et rien qui change le fil de l'histoire.

* * *

**UNLIKELY HERO**

_You're my unlikely hero._

_I try so hard but you won't surrender,_

_I want you to know._

_(The Hoosiers)_

_-o-_

_« Je meurs. Je suis en train de mourir. » Songea-t-il ahuri._

_C'était assez déprimant de mourir à seize ans. À supposer qu'il vivrait une centaine d'années, il avait tout juste vécu un sixième de sa vie. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il se rappelait vraiment des cinq premières années de sa vie. À part la petite peste qui n'arrêtait pas de lui coller des chewing-gums dans les cheveux._

_Il n'avait certainement pas envie de mourir puceau et sans avoir vu New York._

_- Si tu ne veux pas mourir, continue de courir ! Urgea une voix masculine, comme s'il avait parlé à haute voix._

_Et c'était franchement stupide. En quoi continuer de courir était sensé le garder en vie ? Le sport, c'était peut-être bon pour la santé mais __Kurt était exténué.__ Ses poumons étaient en feu et son coeur battait tellement fort, il n'était pas sûr qu'une crise cardiaque lui soit très bénéfique sur le long terme.__ Mais il continua de courir. Quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Quelqu'un l'empêchait de s'arrêter. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait étrangement sur le béton. De façon presque irréelle.__ Logique, puisqu'il rêvait. Il se demanda vaguement comme il était possible d'être physiquement fatigué dans un simple rêve, mais n'eut pas tellement le temps d'y penser plus que ça. La voix n'arrêtait pas de lui crier dessus (c'était d'une grossièreté !), si bien qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qu'on lui disait._

_- Il faut arrêter le sang ! S'écria la voix._

_Le sang. Son sang coulait à profusion. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être arrêté de courir, mais visiblement il avait fini par s'assoir. Et son sang qui n'en finissait pas de couler. Il sentit vaguement une main se presser sur son cou pour contenir la plaie mais il saignait et saignait. Comme un ballon d'eau percé. Il saignait tellement qu'une mare de sang se forma bientôt autour de lui. Elle n'en finissait pas de grandir et de s'élargir, si bien qu'il se demanda quand cela se finirait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant de sang…_

- Kurt !

Mercedes chuchota à nouveau son nom tandis qu'il jetait autour de lui un regard ahuri. Il se redressa violemment sur sa chaise, sous le regard noir du professeur de géométrie qui continua sa leçon. Le coeur battant, Kurt pressa une main sur son cou et traça machinalement les contours d'une cicatrice blanchâtre. Il ne saignait pas. Évidemment. Cette plaie s'était refermée il y a une décennie de cela.

C'était probablement un mauvais signe, pas vrai ? C'était toujours un mauvais signe de faire d'étranges rêves sanglants. Il y avait probablement une loi universelle pour ça.

Il se frotta les yeux et contempla le tableau d'un air absent, émergeant vaguement de son état somnolent. Mercedes lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il en oubliait presque où il se trouvait.

McKinley, Lima, Ohio. Peut-être pas la ville la plus inintéressante de la planète, mais loin d'être la plus fascinante pour autant. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine. Qu'il avait emménagé à Lima. Il avait passé une semaine incroyablement ordinaire. (Enfin sa notion d'ordinaire était quelque erronée, cela dit.) Et pour quelqu'un comme lui, c'était _extraordinaire._

Les journées passaient comme des courants d'air. Une succession de cours plus ou moins intéressants (plutôt moins que plus). Des couloirs grouillants d'adolescents frénétiques. Des joueurs de football, des pompom girls, une cantine ignoble, un professeur de maths sadique. Les drames adolescents habituels. Les pulls hideux de Rachel Berry. L'image stéréotypée du lycée américain, et l'enfer personnifié de l'adolescent moyen.

Tout cela lui donnait un sentiment de normalité traître.

_-o-_

À l'heure du déjeuner, Kurt s'installa à une table aux côtés de Mercedes. Il s'entendait relativement bien Mercedes. Elle aussi avait été transféré à McKinley tardivement dans l'année (enfin tout était relatif, octobre était à peine entamé), peu de temps avant lui. Avec elle, il se sentait un peu moins seul et étranger dans ce nouvel environnement.

Il faut dire que Mercedes avait été l'une des rares personnes à lui adresser la parole. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, les étudiants de McKinley avaient tendance à l'éviter comme la peste. Ce qui n'était probablement pas une si mauvaise nouvelle à la réflexion. Le dernier établissement scolaire qu'il avait fréquenté avait été composé d'adolescents à l'intelligence navrante qui n'avaient eu d'autres passes-temps que de rendre ses journées insupportables.

Mais cela ne concernait pas uniquement la population de McKinley. Il était persuadé que même les serveurs au Lima Bean ou les caissiers du supermarché évitaient soigneusement son regard. Il avait même la sensation que les chiens l'évitaient alors c'était dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas possiblement être _au courant,_ et pourtant… Ou bien c'était peut-être une nouvelle forme de torture mentale, faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Rachel Berry était la deuxième et seule autre personne à tolérer sa présence (l'inverse n'était pas totalement réciproque). Même si 99% de cela était dû au fait qu'elle tentait désespérément de les recruter dans son Glee Club composé d'elle-même et de deux autres adolescents un peu bizarres. Il y avait très certainement un minimum de membres requis pour former un club, mais elle avait sans doute réussi à contourner cette règle en menaçant le principal d'une éternité de torture mentale avec sa voix perçante et stridente. Rachel venait tous les jours à la cafétéria pour les bassiner d'arguments nébuleux qui auraient vraisemblablement dû les convaincre, mais sans grand succès. En quoi est-ce que passer son temps à jouer les choristes derrière Rachel Berry était sensé être amusant ? À moins d'être autorisé à lui balancer des boulettes de papier par derrière, et encore…

- Rachel, soupira Kurt pour la énième fois, non ! Et je croyais qu'il y avait déjà un autre Glee Club ? Avec un vrai professeur ?

…Et pas une folle à lier au pull plus que douteux.

- Sandy Ryerson est un pervers qui nuit à ma créativité artistique ! Protesta-t-elle offusquée.

- Si tu ne la fermes pas immédiatement, je t'enfonce ces nuggets dans le gosier ! Et Dieu sait que ce serait du gâchis, grogna Mercedes.

Les deux adolescentes commencèrent à se chamailler sous le regard amusé de Kurt. Il se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait sans doute facilement s'habituer à cette routine insouciante. Enfin presque. Ça restait toujours le lycée.

_-o-_

"Le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué, veuillez consulter le service des renseignements..."

_-o-_

_Kurt poussa un cri horrifié. L'homme devant lui arborait un visage inhumain. D'horribles rides surplombaient son nez et des petits yeux jaunes le regardaient avec malveillance. Deux canines brillantes sortaient de sa bouche. Il était enchaîné au mur de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un cachot sombre et humide et ne pouvait guère bouger mais n'en demeurait pas moins menaçant aux yeux de Kurt._

_- Kurt._

_Aux côtés de Kurt, se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'années. William Schuester posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Il se voulait sans doute rassurant, mais en vain. Le décor à lui seul donnait la chair de poule et Kurt tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir sauter hors de sa poitrine._

_Kurt serra sa main moite sur le morceau de bois taillé qu'il tenait._

_- Est-ce qu'il va souffrir ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

_- Kurt, il n'est pas humain, répondit fermement Mr Schue._

_Et comme pour lui donner raison, le vampire lâcha un grognement inhumain qui fit trembler Kurt. Kurt s'approcha prudemment, le coeur battant. Il pointa maladroitement le bout de son pieu sur l'emplacement du coeur mort du vampire et prit une grande inspiration._

_Ce dernier reprit visage humain à la plus grande consternation de Kurt et murmura quelques mots, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Kurt ne l'écouta pas et enfonça le pieu aussi fort qu'il put. Il contempla le tas de cendres, effaré. L'odeur des cendres froides lui remonta désagréablement au nez et il sentit ses yeux le picoter._

_« On se reverra en Enfer »._

_-o-_

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut pour la seconde fois de la journée. C'était l'avant-dernier cours de l'après-midi et le discours monotone du professeur de littérature avait un effet atrocement soporifique. Il était déjà tellement fatigué et sa tête le lançait horriblement, il n'avait pas besoin de ces horribles rêves qui déformaient d'actuels souvenirs en cauchemars tordus.

Il se rappela, le coeur battant, de la première fois qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains un vampire. L'odeur de moisissure et l'envie de vomir. La sensation de devenir fou. Il respira profondément et se rappela qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus cet abominable cachot. Et puis il n'était pas croyant et il ne finirait certainement pas en Enfer. Enfin, il y avait toujours moyen qu'un démon fou furieux ouvre malencontreusement un portail dimensionnel et le jette dans une quelconque dimension démoniaque, mais bon. À part ça, il n'irait pas en Enfer.

Rachel, assise à deux rangées de lui, lui lança un regard curieux.

Elle l'attendit à la fin du cours.

- Tu as une tête horrible, déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Voilà qui faisait toujours plaisir à entendre.

- Je suis né avec avec.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Est-ce que…

Rachel n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Un adolescent à la carrure de Hulk s'arrêta devant elle et déversa sur sa tête une gobelet rempli d'une substance bleue de nature douteuse. Une activité apparemment répandue et courante à McKinley à la plus grande consternation de Kurt. Rachel hoqueta de surprise.

C'était la loi du plus fort à McKinley. Une sorte de Darwinisme social à l'échelle lycéenne. Les professeurs fermaient les yeux et les étudiants passaient leur chemin, de crainte d'être la prochaine victime.

Ce qu'il fit par la suite, il le regretta immédiatement. Il n'avait pas le complexe du superhéros, d'accord ? Il aurait volontiers passé son chemin, d'autant plus que Rachel était des plus exaspérantes. Mais il mettait cela sur le compte de son mal de tête grandissant et des goutelettes bleues qui souillaient désormais son pantalon préféré.

Kurt. Son poing. La mâchoire de l'abruti. Tout cela se passa tellement vite qu'il ne réalisa pas de suite ce qui s'était passé. Kurt sentit son poing entrer en contact avec une mâchoire avant même d'avoir pu songer à l'arrêter. Il frappa tellement fort qu'il crut entendre quelque chose craquer (et une partie de lui en tira une satisfaction malsaine). Il regarda sa main d'un air ahuri. Elle était maculée de sang comme s'il l'avait trempée dans un saladier de ketchup. Ce qui n'avait guère de logique. Devant lui, l'adolescent était étalé par terre, le nez éclaté. Sa tête baignait dans une flaque de son propre sang. Le casier à côté de lui était littéralement cabossé et dégoulinant de sang.

Il se précipita sur la porte d'entrée sous les regards ahuris et manqua de vomir dans la poubelle la plus proche. Ça y est, il l'avait fait, il avait perdu la boule.

Rachel l'avait apparemment suivi et l'appela à de nombreuses reprises.

- Kurt !

- Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué quelqu'un, murmura-t-il abasourdi.

- Quoi ? Je pense qu'il aura juste un bon gros bleu et un ego froissé, mais Azimio devrait survivre. Tu vas bien ?

Un peu plus loin, ledit Azimio descendit les marches en béton, la pommette un peu rouge, et lui jeta un regard noir mais il passa rapidement son chemin. Il ne saignait pas. Bien sûr qu'il ne saignait pas.

- Kurt ?

Kurt le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

- Je pense… que je vais rentrer. Tu devrais aller nettoyer ça, dit-il en faisant signe vers les cheveux de Rachel et son pull recouverts de liquide bleuâtre.

_-o-_

_- Hummel ! Ramène ton…_

_Il pouvait très vaguement discerner les cris et__ les__ insultes au loin mais ignora du mieux qu'il put les menaces et courut aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le supporter. Il traversa les couloirs à grande enjambée. Derrière lui, une demi-douzaine d'adolescents en uniformes de football le suivaient tant bien que mal en criant __bruyamment__. Plutôt mourir que de s'arrêter, il portait sa veste préférée ce jour-là. Kurt constata avec satisfaction que son endurance avait drastiquement augmenté avec l'habitude._

_Une voiture grisâtre était arrêtée devant le lycée, la fenêtre se baissa sur un homme qui lui fit signe de monter. Il portait un costard et arborait l'air d'un comptable. Kurt se demanda s'il s'était attiré des ennuis et pesa rapidement le pour et le contre : un éventuel pédophile psychopathe (/comptable) dans une voiture ignoble et mal entretenue ou bien une bande de sauvageons préhistoriques vêtus de polyester._

_Il choisit la voiture. Il pourrait peut-être même convaincre le propriétaire de faire réparer cette carcasse au garage de son père._

_- Kurt Hummel ? Demanda l'homme en démarrant la voiture._

_- C'est moi ? Répondit Kurt à bout de souffle._

_Il haussa un sourcil suspicieux. Il venait probablement de se faire kidnapper…_

_- William Schuester, se présenta l'étranger. Qu'est-ce que tu sais des démons ?_

_-o-_

Le ciel avait pris une teinte rosée quand il se réveilla à nouveau. Le troisième rêve de la journée, sans compter la nuit précédente. Définitivement pas un bon signe, songea-t-il, l'esprit encore un peu endormi. On lui avait appris que ses _rêves_ étaient parfois un signe. Mais il était vraiment un piètre interprète de rêves et faisait difficilement la part entre les rêves et les _rêves._ Mais avec l'expérience, il avait appris qu'un rêve à propos d'une invasion d'écureuils n'avait pas besoin d'être interprété. Apparemment. Mais sérieusement, qui savait si les écureuils ne pouvaient pas se faire posséder ?

La seule constante dans ses _rêves_ récents était la présence de William Schuester. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en parler avec ce dernier mais Mr Schue n'était même pas là. Cela faisait à peine plus d'une semaine qu'il était arrivé à Lima. Seul. Aucun signe de son Observateur.

Il aperçut son reflet dans la vitre de sa fenêtre et porta machinalement la main à son cou. Il détestait cette cicatrice. Elle était difforme et presque rendue invisible au fil des années, mais dernièrement, elle le rendait nerveux. Le fait qu'elle soit située précisément sur son cou. Il n'avait jamais été mordu, il en était sûr. Elle avait toujours été là aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais parfois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander. Sa nouvelle vocation le rendait quelque peu paranoïaque et il avait tendance à voir des signes partout.

Kurt regarda par la fenêtre les derniers rayons de soleil disparaître progressivement. La tombée de la nuit lui retournait l'estomac. L'obscurité abritait toutes sortes de créatures. Il s'empressa de verrouiller la porte de son petit studio miteux à double tour, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il n'était pas d'humeur à sortir ce soir-là.

La petite pièce était déprimante avec ses murs qui autrefois avaient peut-être été blancs. La moquette était maculée de tâches dont il ne préférait pas connaître l'origine et l'unique ampoule éclairait mal et donnait un aspect lugubre. Le mobilier était uniquement composé d'un matelas défoncé, d'une table qui tenait à peine debout, d'un frigo et d'une plaque chauffante en guise de cuisine. La seule touche de personnalité ajoutée à la pièce provenait des rideaux colorés qu'il avait ajouté à la fenêtre.

Il n'avait pas eu la motivation de faire grand chose en une semaine. Une semaine qu'il avait passé à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose. Qu'il se passe n'importe quoi. Juste un signe. Mais rien.

Kurt prit son portable entre ses mains et le contempla longuement avant de se décider à appeler un numéro de son répertoire.

« Le numéro que vous avez appelé n'est pas attribué ».

Déconfit, il essuya machinalement ses mains moites contre son pantalon. Et maintenant, quoi ?

Il composa un autre numéro mais tomba sur la messagerie vocale.

- Je pense que je commence à perdre la tête.

_-o-_

Le journée suivante fut pire que la précédente. Il avait passé une nuit de sommeil agitée et entrecoupée de rêves sans aucun sens. Aucun souvenir cette fois, juste une succession de non-sens qui finissait généralement par son cadavre gisant et se vidant de tout son sang. Il était distrait. Et il ne cessait de se toucher machinalement le cou comme pour vérifier qu'il était encore en vie et qu'il ne se vidait pas accidentellement de son sang.

Mercedes ne sembla pas remarquer grand chose ou du moins, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. En revanche, Rachel (qui semblait avoir décidé de passer de plus en plus de temps à les rendre dingue), ne cessait de lui jeter des regards appuyés et de lui demander si tout allait bien.

Parallèlement, les élèves de McKinley n'avaient pas arrêté de lui jeter des regards en coin toute la journée. Et les membres de l'équipe de football, des regards assassins et meurtriers. Comme au bon vieux temps. Au moins il n'était plus ignoré.

- Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de slushie ? Finit par demander Mercedes à la pause déjeuner. Les gens racontent que tu as tabassé Azimio.

Kurt pâlit quelque peu et se rappela sa vision ensanglantée de la veille.

- C'était juste une petite claque, répondit Rachel à sa place, Kurt a voulu défendre mon honneur bafoué.

Une vision de lui même en collants blanc, armé d'une épée lui vint à l'esprit, mais il secoua rapidement la tête et soupira. Rachel serra sa main avec reconnaissance mais le sourire qu'il lui rendit était forcé. Se faire remarquer était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Avec un peu de chance, l'incident serait vite oublié.

Oublié. Oublié. Dans une autre dimension parallèle peut-être.

Malheureusement pour lui, les rumeurs continuèrent de se propager et le cours d'éducation physique arriva bientôt avec la pire nouvelle de la journée : balle au prisonnier. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et faire l'école buissonnière, Mme Beiste était arrivée et séparait déjà les étudiants en deux groupes.

Sans grande surprise, il aperçut dans l'équipe adverse une majorité de joueurs de football. Il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils visent comme des pieds, commenta Sam Evans d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Il s'avéra que c'était en partie vrai. Cela dit, ça ne changeait pas grand chose si toutes les balles étaient lancées dans sa direction. Esquiver dix balles à la fois était un exercice délicat… auquel il échoua lamentablement. Et qui le rendit nettement plus grincheux pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Kurt décida que sa vie était misérable. Et pathétique. Il aurait pu facilement leur mettre la raclée de leur vie. Les dix abrutis à la fois (enfin peut-être) et sans même suer. Il aurait pu. Et pourtant, il était resté là, planté comme un abruti sous les jets des balles en plastique. Pendant un instant, il s'était imaginé craquer sous la pression et se jeter sur Azimio, le cogner jusqu'à ce que son visage soit méconnaissable et briser chacun de ses os un à un. Mais l'illusion était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Mercedes essaya d'être réconfortante mais ne fit que nourrir sa colère. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être réconforté. Il avait besoin de hurler et de crier un bon coup. Il lui fallut tout l'effort du monde pour se contenir durant les derniers cours de la journée et s'empêcher de se jeter toutes griffes sorties sur le premier étudiant en uniforme de foot qui passait. Lima pouvait aller se faire voir.

_-o-_

À la fin des cours, Kurt abandonna Mercedes et partit rapidement. Il était toujours pressé de quitter le lycée à la fin de la journée (elle ne l'en blâmait pas…) et semblait extrêmement réticent à l'idée de passer du temps avec elle en dehors des cours. Elle supposait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à faire chez lui avec son déménagement récent, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver un peu trop secret.

Poussant un soupir, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle entendit le vibreur d'un portable. Ce n'était pas le sien, et elle était la dernière personne dans la salle de classe. Suivant le son du vibreur, elle aperçut le téléphone de Kurt, oublié sur une chaise. Elle le ramassa mais l'appel était déjà passé.

Mercedes appuya par accident sur le répertoire téléphonique. À sa plus grande surprise, le téléphone de Kurt ne contenait que trois numéros (excepté le sien), nommés respectivement « 1 » , « 2 » et « 3 ». L'appel manqué venait de « 2 ». Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, elle lui rendrait le lendemain.

Mercedes déposa un mot dans le casier de Kurt et rentra chez elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, le téléphone de Kurt ne cessa de sonner. Sans doute un coup de fil important, elle supposait. Elle se décida finalement à décrocher au bout du cinquième appel.

- Téléphone de Kurt Hummel. Mercedes Jones à l'appareil, j'écoute ?

À sa plus grande irritation, la personne au bout du fil raccrocha immédiatement et ne rappela pas.

_-o-_

_Un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'affairait autour d'une valise. Il pliait et rangeait méthodiquement chacun de ses vestons avant de les empiler un à un dans sa valise, sous le regard scrutateur de Kurt. Kurt n'avait jamais compris cette obsession totalement malsaine pour les vestons__ (les plus moches étaient ceux en laine, en gros 90% des vestons en question)__. Mr Schuester devait en posséder pas moins d'une centaine et il continuait d'en rapporter toutes les semaines._

_- J'ai changé d'avis, déclara soudainement Kurt. Je ne veux pas y aller._

_- Kurt, on en a déjà parlé. Ça fait partie de tes responsabilités. Après tout ce temps, je croyais que rentrer aux États-Unis t'aurait plu ?_

_- Je ne sais même pas où se trouve Lima…_

_- Les choses vont commencer à se gâter là-bas. Il faut qu'on y aille._

_Kurt se tut quelques instants._

_- Mlle Holliday, commença-t-il avec hésitation. J'ai entendu Mlle Holliday mentionner Harmony._

_Mr Schuester sembla se figer sur place._

_- Quel rapport avec Lima ? Insista Kurt._

_Lâchant un profond soupir, Mr Schuester s'arrêta de plier ses vestons et se passa une main sur le visage._

_- Harmony était la précédente Tueuse. Elle est morte à Lima._

_Kurt afficha un air pensif._

_- Vous étiez son Observateur ?_

_- Non, tu es ma première charge, répondit-il en souriant faiblement._

_-o-_

Le violent coup de frein du bus mit fin au rêve de Kurt. C'était l'une des dernières fois qu'il avait vu Mr Schue. Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, compta-t-il mentalement. Le dernier contact téléphonique remontait grossièrement à cinq jours. Un délai suffisamment inquiétant, supposait-il mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait avertir la police ou quelque chose du genre.

Kurt se frotta les yeux avec irritation. Il s'était encore assoupi. À ce rythme-là, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fatigue. Il n'était pas spécialement fatigué et pourtant, il ne cessait de s'assoupir dès qu'il se posait sur une chaise.

Il descendit précipitamment du bus. L'arrêt auquel il aurait dû s'arrêter était loin derrière lui. Et à en juger par la couleur du ciel, il avait dû s'endormir pendant assez longtemps pour que le bus fasse plusieurs allers-retours. Un sentiment d'irritation le titilla à l'idée que personne n'avait eu la décence de le réveiller. Les habitants de Lima étaient incroyablement serviables et accueillants.

Il fouilla son sac à la recherche de son portable mais ne le trouva pas à sa plus grande horreur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir des centaines et centaines de messages d'amis imaginaires qu'il n'avait pas mais son portable était pour le moment le seul lien qu'il avait avec son Observateur disparu, et il se sentait étrangement seul sans le gadget dans sa poche. Il avait sans doute peu de chance de le retrouver intact. Dans le pire des cas, il avait parfaitement mémorisé les quelques contacts de son répertoire téléphonique, mais ne pas être joignable jusqu'à ce qu'il remplace son téléphone le rendait nerveux.

Un bruissement lointain attira son attention et piqua son instinct. La nuit était à peine tombée, il ne faisait même pas encore totalement noir. Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être… Un son métallique un peu plus bruyant se fit entendre. Il se précipita dans la ruelle à l'origine du bruit, mais elle était désespérément déserte et rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Une légère odeur d'il ne savait trop quoi lui parvint au nez. Elle était déjà partie avant qu'il ne puisse l'identifier.

_-o-_

Kurt erra encore une heure dans les rues de Lima mais ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel ou d'étrange. Parfois, quand il pensait entendre un bruit suspect, il revenait sur ses pas mais rien. Ou de temps à autre un chat qui venait de sauter d'un toit.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits qu'il avait pris pour habitude de patrouiller dans les rues malgré l'absence de Mr Schue. Il n'avait jamais eu à patrouiller seul auparavant, malgré les quasi six mois qui s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis sa première rencontre avec Mr Schue. L'absence d'action le rassurait autant qu'elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas été envoyé à Lima pour rien. Harmony était morte ici-même. Alors pourquoi ne se passait-il rien ? Pas l'ombre d'une mort suspecte dans les journaux ni même de disparition.

Il commençait à devenir fou. Entre ses rêves et ses hallucinations. Peut-être que Mr Schue n'était que le fruit de son imagination, de même que les six derniers mois de sa vie. Il s'arrêta et fouilla au fond de son sac à la recherche d'une poche cachée. Elle était là, bel et bien là. La petite poche qui contenait son pieu et sa gourde d'eau bénite. Bien, au moins il n'était pas encore complètement fou.

En rentrant il trébucha sur une pelouse et lâcha un juron en voyant un peu de terre humide s'étaler sur le bout de sa chaussure. Il sortit un mouchoir et se baissa pour essuyer sa chaussure quand son odorat sensible détecta quelque chose d'étrange. Sous l'odeur de l'herbe humide, il pouvait sentir autre chose. Une odeur subtile et familière. La même odeur qu'il avait repérée précédemment. Des cendres, il venait de marcher sur des cendres. Ses mains tatônnèrent l'herbe autour de lui. La plupart devait sans doute s'être envolée à cause du vent, mais le petit bout de pelouse avait clairement été recouvert de cendres. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un mégot, donc peu de chance que des cigarettes en soient à l'origine. Et il n'y avait pas de trace d'odeur de tabac. Il en tira une seule et unique conclusion.

Quelqu'un d'autre se chargeait des vampires dans cette ville. Et pire encore, il y avait vraiment des vampires à Lima…

_-o-_

_- Il faut arrêter le sang._

_Kurt était terrifié. Son père était inconscient et son cou saignait à profusion. Il tenta de contenir le saignement en pressant ses mains sur la plaie, mais la vue du sang sur ses propres mains le rendit nauséeux._

_- Kurt._

_À côté de lui, se tenait l'homme dénommé William Schuester. Il était revenu. La dernière fois que Kurt l'avait vu, il l'avait traité de cinglé et avait manqué d'appeler la police._

_- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, aide-moi à le relever._

_Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille._

_- Kurt !_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

_Il connaissait déjà la réponse, il avait juste besoin de l'entendre encore une fois._

_- Un vampire._

_-o-_

Le lendemain, Kurt découvrit avec soulagement le mot de Mercedes dans son casier. Malheureusement elle ne se montra pas de la journée. Ce qui le laissait en compagnie seule de Rachel Berry.

- Tu devrais vraiment rejoindre le Glee Club ! Je suis sûr que tu t'y épanouirais parfaitement. Même si tu ne peux pas chanter, ce sera toujours une expérience enrichissante de m'écouter. On en apprend beaucoup en écoutant les meilleurs.

Bien que tentant, Dieu sait que Kurt avait assez de soucis à se faire sans y ajouter le Glee Club de Rachel. Il était toujours préoccupé par la cendre qu'il avait trouvé la veille. Et c'était à se demander pourquoi. N'était-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ? Quelqu'un d'autre faisait son job à sa place. Un job pour lequel il n'était pas rémunéré au passage… il n'y avait pas des lois contre ça ?

C'était tout de même étrange. Sans compter le silence radio de Mr Schue qui commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Peut-être que Mr Schue était parti patrouiller sans lui ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir contacté ? D'autant plus que Mr Schue n'avait guère la force nécessaire pour se charger lui-même de vampires. Ce n'était pas totalement impossible cela dit. Mr Schue avait l'expérience et l'intelligence (enfin tout était relatif).

- Kurt ! Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter ! S'exclama Rachel exaspérée.

- Désolé. Le chat sur ton pull est tellement distrayant. Et non, ce n'est pas un compliment. Tu disais ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais choisit néanmoins d'ignorer sa remarque.

- Mes parents organisent un vide-grenier ce week-end, et j'ai trouvé ça dans les cartons à débarrasser, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

Rachel lui tendit une fine broche en argent. Une broche en forme de croix.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-il défensivement, le coeur battant.

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de regarder le pendentif de Mercedes l'autre jour, répondit Rachel en haussant les épaules. Et comme tu as l'air d'aimer les broches un peu bizarres…

- Oh. Merci, répondit-il simplement.

Il glissa l'objet dans sa poche (ça pouvait toujours être utile) et parvint à se calmer et à afficher un sourire plus ou moins convaincant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se montrer affolé par le moindre détail.

_-o-_

_- Les Tueuses ne sont pas sensées être… des filles ? Demanda Kurt en haussant un sourcil._

_- La Tueuse, corrigea machinalement Mr Schuester. Et c'est ce qu'on croyait jusqu'à présent, mais tu vois bien que non._

_Kurt referma le gros manuel ancien que lui avait prêté Mr Schuester. Il avait passé la nuit à en faire la lecture et commençait à avoir mal à la tête._

_- Et donc il n'y en a qu'une ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Comment une seule et unique personne pourrait s'occuper de tous les démons du monde entier ? Est-ce qu'elle peut se téléporter ?_

_Voilà qui aurait été intéressant._

_- C'est impossible, répondit simplement Mr Schue, le mieux à faire est de se concentrer sur la source._

_- La source ?_

_- La Bouche de l'Enfer. Elle a tendance à attirer les démons._

_-o-_

Cette fois-ci, Kurt était parvenu à s'assoupir et à se réveiller sans que personne ne le remarque. Il faut dire que la moitié de la classe dormait également. Le cours d'histoire était tellement soporifique, le professeur lui-même semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Kurt était sur le point de fermer les yeux à nouveau quand Mme Collins se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à fouiller dans son sac. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle déversa son contenu sur le bureau, tout en continuant son monologue. Sur une quelconque révolution ou bien une guerre. Ou peut-être les deux.

Kurt écarquilla de grands yeux quand elle saisit parmi les divers manuels d'histoire une énorme machette. Une machette. Elle tenait dans sa main une _machette (_une fichue machette !) et continuait tout naturellement de parler comme si de rien n'était.

« La guerre de sécession… »

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne dénota aucune réaction particulière de ses camarades. Est-ce qu'il était le seul à remarquer l'étrangeté de la situation ? C'était certainement contre les régulations d'apporter une machette en cours, non ? S'il avait su que c'était autorisé, il aurait très certainement pris la sienne. Comment avait-elle pu passé les détecteurs de métaux de toute façon ?

« …de la Confédération… »

Elle leva soudainement la machette en question et se trancha nettement la main gauche sous le regard horrifié de Kurt. Il retint un hurlement d'horreur et se força à respirer. Okay. D'accord. Il était probablement en train de rêver. Ou d'halluciner. Il ne venait définitivement pas de voir Mme Collins se trancher la main devant tous ses élèves. Personne à part lui n'avait l'air de réagir. Le sang était en train de dégouliner tandis que la main de Mme Collins gisait toujours sur le bureau. Elle agitait ses bras au fil de son discours comme si de rien n'était. Kurt se sentit nauséeux à la vue de l'os. Il allait finir par vomir.

- Kurt ? Demanda Rache à voix basse. Tout va bien ?

- Génial. Super. Génial.

Quelques goutelettes de sang atterrirent sur les lunettes de Mme Collins. Puis elle commença à tremper ses doigts dans le moignon de sa main gauche, au plus grand dégoût de Kurt avant de se retourner vers le tableau et d'inscrire quelques mots au tableau qui lui donnèrent froid dans le dos.

_**« Bouche de l'Enfer ».**_

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bord de sa table. Ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner désagréablement.

- Kurt.

Rachel posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il un peu tranchant et sur les nerfs.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta gomme ?

Il la lui donna sans rien dire. Quand il se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau, son hallucination avait disparu. Mme Collins avait récupéré sa main et l'inscription sanglante au tableau n'était plus là.

_-o-_

Le soir venu, Kurt se retrouva à nouveau dans les ruelles les plus sombres de Lima à la recherche d'un signe anormal, plus déterminé encore. Il marcha longtemps et passa deux fois devant le cimetière de Lima sans rien apercevoir d'intéressant. À un moment donné, il aperçut Noah Puckerman au loin, accompagné de sa bande de sous-fifres, mais eut la présence d'esprit de se cacher dans une ruelle adjacente le temps qu'ils passent. Il préférait éviter toute altercation avec les élèves de McKinley. Surtout quand il se trimballait avec un sac rempli d'armes létales et d'eau bénite.

Mais l'odeur. L'odeur de cendres était revenue. Elle était légèrement plus prononcée que la dernière fois. Plus proche et plus récente. Kurt sentit l'adrénaline lui monter à la tête et commença à courir aussi vite qu'il put. Ses réponses, ou du moins une partie, n'étaient plus très loin. Il ne tarda pas à entrapercevoir une silhouette au loin, la rattrapa rapidement et la retint par le poignet.

- Kurt ? S'exclama une voix surprise.

Une paire de yeux noisette se posa sur lui. Devant lui, se tenait un adolescent sensiblement plus petit que lui. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que Kurt et portait un horrible cardigan qui le faisait ressembler à un rat de bibliothèque (un charmant rat de bibliothèque cela dit). Quant à sa coiffure, elle était tragique. Juste… tragique.

Kurt était quasiment sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Peut-être un élève de McKinley qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement remarqué ? Kurt lui-même n'était pas exactement passé inaperçu dernièrement, il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'une bonne partie du lycée le connaisse au moins de nom.

Kurt se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours le poignet de l'adolescent dans sa main. Il aurait pu se mettre à rougir furieusement, mais il se figea sur place. Pour commencer, sa peau était glaciale et il ne sentait aucun pouls. Il se recula comme brûlé et se tint sur ses gardes.

- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Ce qu'il aurait pu faire, si le conseil ne provenait pas d'un vampire. Tous les nerfs de son corps lui hurlaient d'empaler le vampire en question et ce dernier dut le percevoir, car en une fraction de seconde, il s'était propulsé devant Kurt et empoigna sa gorge d'une main ferme. Son autre main empêcha Kurt de prononcer mot tandis qu'il indiqua d'un signe de tête la ruelle adjacente.

- Ne fais pas de bruit, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Plusieurs voix relativement proches se firent entendre. Il était difficile de comprendre précisément le contenu de la conversation. Deux mots attirèrent cependant son attention « Observateur » et « Tueuse ». Kurt sentit son sang se glacer et voulut se pencher un peu plus pour mieux écouter. Il se rappela cependant de la situation désagréable dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'étrange vampire avait toujours une main menaçante posée sur son cou et une autre qui commençait sérieusement à couper sa respiration. Il n'avait cependant pas bougé et ne montrait pas d'intention immédiate de le tuer.

Kurt n'esquissa aucun mouvement, le coeur battant. Il pouvait entendre son sang pulser nerveusement dans ses oreilles. Et s'il pouvait l'entendre, ça n'échapperait sans doute pas à un vampire. Il finit par paniquer et craquer lorsqu'il sentit un regard pesant se poser sur son cou et lui infligea un coup de genoux suivi d'une droite bien placée.

- Kurt, grinça le vampire entre ses dents.

Le boucan attira inévitablement l'attention sur eux et Kurt aperçut du coin de l'oeil quatre à six silhouettes s'avancer dans leur direction. Et à en juger par leurs têtes, ils étaient aussi humains que le bonhomme au noeud de papillon.

Kurt évalua ses chances de pouvoir les avoir tous mais elles étaient maigres. Il se sentait déjà dépassé par deux vampires, alors une demi-douzaine, c'était pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin.

Il rebroussa chemin et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put. Il était rapide, très rapide. Bien plus que l'humain ordinaire. Et pourtant, le bruit des pas derrière lui se faisait entendre de plus en plus nettement. Il se força à respirer régulièrement comme le lui avait rabâché de nombreuses fois Mr Schuester et continua de courir et de tourner dans diverses rues pour semer ses poursuivants.

Malheureusement, il ne tarda à tomber dans une allée bloquée par un grillage. Évidemment. La loi de Murphy en gros. S'il fuyait, il allait forcément tomber sur un cul-de-sac.

Avec un peu d'élan, il aurait pu aisément sauter par dessus malgré les trois mètres de grillage. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il resta là à écouter le son des pas qui se rapprochait. Il était étrangement calme et ne pensa plus à rien pendant l'espace d'un instant.

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent brièvement vers Mercedes et Rachel. Son stupide Glee Club qu'elle tentait désespérément de le faire rejoindre. Et lui qui voulait probablement en faire partie au fond de lui. Dans une autre vie, il aurait pu s'imaginer chanter à leurs côtés. Il avait passé cette semaine sur une corde raide, pendu entre ses deux mondes. Celui où il n'avait que seize ans et celui où il mourrait probablement de mort non-naturelle avant ses vingt-cinq ans d'après les statistiques douteuses de Mr Schue.

Durant toute une semaine, il n'avait pas croisé l'ombre d'un être surnaturel. Et soudainement, une flopée de vampires l'attendait au coin de la rue. À croire que la Vie avec un grand V se fichait de lui. Comme si dès le moment où il s'était autorisé un peu de répit, elle l'avait réveillé avec un grand coup de poing dans la gueule.

Les pas derrière lui le ramenèrent à la sombre réalité. Quatre vampires lui barraient la route. Leurs visages inhumains laissaient apparaître de grands crocs luisants qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule.

Il allait mourir. Il n'allait pas mourir. L'un ou l'autre. Est-ce que cela avait vraiment de l'importance ? La seule chose qui comptait vraiment, c'est qu'il allait leur éclater la figure. L'un mourut immédiatement empalé dans son pieu mais le second le frappa au visage tellement fort qu'il aurait pu s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Furieux, il riposta du mieux qu'il put.

- Espèce de, grogna l'un des vampires.

Des coups de pieds, des coups de poings, des coups de coudes et même des coups de boules, il se débattait comme un chien enragé aussitôt qu'on posait la main sur lui. Ça n'avait rien de gracieux, il manquait clairement de pratique et d'adresse. Pas comme si cela changeait quoi que ce soit quand sa vie était pendue à un fil raide. Il tenta à nouveau de plonger son pieu dans un coeur, un bras, un membre ou n'importe quoi, tant qu'il blessait mais se fit promptement désarmer et lâcha un cri déchirant quand il sentit le vampire plonger son propre pieu (c'était d'une ironie) dans sa cuisse. Il se laissa tomber genou à terre, la respiration haletante et le regard plein de défaite. Les deux vampires restants se tenaient derrière lui et retenaient fermement les bras, mais il n'avait même plus la force de se débattre. Sa brève poussée d'adrénaline était retombée à néant.

Il avait seize ans, il n'avait pas encore vu New York et il était trop jeune pour mourir. Mais l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si cela lui apporterait le repos. Probablement pas, songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il finirait sans doute tellement amer et fou de rage qu'il reviendrait les hanter jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours (ce qui pouvait vouloir dire pour toujours).

Kurt releva son regard, plein de défi, et aperçut avec stupéfaction le vampire se réduire en un tas de poussière. Devant lui, s'était matérialisé le vampire au noeud de papillon, un pieu grossièrement taillé dans la main (ses pieux à lui étaient tellement plus jolis).

Il laissa les questions pour plus tard et profita de la confusion pour arracher brutalement le pieu planté dans sa cuisse (non sans grincer des dents) pour empaler l'un des vampires restants. Le dernier ne tarda également pas à disparaître dans un tas de poussières.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler maintenant ? Demanda une voix familière.

_-o-_

- Je m'appelle Blaine, se présenta le vampire.

Il n'avait pas hésité à soulever Kurt pour l'aider à marcher. Sa jambe pissait sérieusement le sang et Kurt se demandait comment il était possible qu'il soit encore conscient. La vue du sang lui donnait la nausée, et surtout le sien.

- Je devrais probablement te tuer, ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes de silence. Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Sans pour autant plaisanter. Cela dit, il n'avait sans doute pas la force de tuer Blaine à l'instant présent.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, ça compte pour quelque chose non ?

- Coup de chance, admit-il avec mauvaise grâce.

Ils finirent par arriver près d'une bouche d'égouts que Blaine souleva à la plus grande horreur de Kurt.

- Les égouts ? Sérieusement ? Grimaça-t-il incrédule.

Le vampire l'ignora, descendit l'échelle en premier et lui lança un regard d'en bas.

- Tu viens ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas me tuer dans les égouts ? Je refuse de descendre dans un endroit aussi nauséabond et qui plus est, un lieu de meurtres privilégié.

Blaine roula des yeux.

- Je pense qu'on a déjà établi que je ne voulais pas te tuer, non ?

Quelque part dans les égouts, derrière une porte, se trouvait une sorte de studio miteux (plus miteux que son appartement, alors c'était dire) réaménagé en un lieu de vie à peine habitable. Mais quelqu'un y vivait.

_Blaine _y vivait_._ Blaine, le vampire les avait mené droit à son repère, ou du moins c'est ce que Kurt supposait. Kurt s'était laissé emmené dans un repère de vampires. Mr Schuester allait faire une crise cardiaque. À supposer qu'il était encore en vie.

- C'est là où tu ramènes toutes tes conquêtes ? Parce que ça manque sérieusement de décoration.

C'était le stress, d'accord ? Le stress lui faisait dire des âneries. Il avait failli mourir, probablement. Et un vampire doté d'un noeud de papillon le détenait au fin fond des égouts. Au moins, il n'était pas trop désagréable à l'oeil si l'on passait outre les cheveux. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen que Kurt ne soit pas stressé.

Il se laissa mener vers un vieux canapé défoncé. S'il n'avait pas été aussi sale et miteux, Kurt aurait pu ressentir quelques remords à l'idée de laisser des traces de sang.

- Hé, interpella Kurt.

Il ne savait pas trop comment appeler Blaine. Il ne voulait juste pas l'appeler Blaine.

- Je m'appelle Blaine, répéta à nouveau le vampire en haussant un sourcil.

- Je ne vais pas t'appeler Blaine.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne donne pas de nom aux _choses_, répondit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

- Je marche, je parle et je pense. Ça devrait me donner droit à un nom, non ? Même les chiens ont un nom.

- Les chiens ne sont pas des meurtriers sanguinaires.

Blaine sembla perdre sa contenance l'espace d'un instant.

- Tu tues les vampires sur une base journalière, qu'est-ce qui te rend si différent d'eux ? Ils se nourrissent de sang, tu te nourris d'animaux.

- Je suis humain, répondit Kurt avec conviction.

Ce n'était pas une réponse et encore moins un argument, mais pourtant Blaine sembla le prendre très personnellement.

- Je n'en mettrai pas ma main à couper si j'étais toi, dit-il froidement.

Kurt pâlit de rage. Pour un vampire, il était des plus irritants. Ce n'était pas comme si Kurt avait échangé plus de deux mots avec d'autres vampires jusque là, mais quand même.

- Pardon ?

- Tu penses vraiment que tu es encore humain ? Est-ce qu'un humain pourrait vraiment faire tout ce que tu peux faire ?

Kurt baissa les yeux malgré lui. Il se savait piètre Tueur de vampires. Mais il était aussi un humain raté apparemment. Pas foutu de se conformer à la norme. Ça n'avait pas vraiment changé d'_avant_, cela dit.

Il se rappela avoir arraché ce morceau de bois hors de sa cuisse un peu plus tôt, sans même rechigner. Sa blessure avait déjà cessé de saigner. Quelques mois auparavant, il aurait sans doute tourné de l'oeil. Ou vomi. Ou les deux à la fois. Probablement les deux à la fois.

- Blaine est mort, poursuivit froidement Kurt évitant de répondre à la question, je ne devrais pas t'appeler par son prénom.

_-o-_

Un autre silence pesant s'était installé. _Blaine_ ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, probablement un peu vexé, supposa Kurt. Et tant mieux, parce que lui-même était irrité. Il avait désinfecté, retiré les échardes de la plaie de Kurt, pansé le tout proprement (Kurt s'était retint de crier au contact de l'alcool, histoire de montrer ce qui lui restait de dignité et de masculinité) et lui avait même donné une poche glacée pour l'horrible bleu qui commençait à se former sur sa joue.

_Blaine_ était étrange, songea Kurt. Il avait tué deux des siens pour sauver Kurt, malgré le fait que ce dernier aurait probablement tout fait pour le tuer, l'avait plus ou moins insulté (ou au moins dans sa tête et à de nombreuses reprises). Il avait ramené Kurt dans sa propre demeure (enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une demeure) et l'avait soigné.

Mais Kurt n'était pas dupe. Il n'y avait pas de « gentils » vampires. Il ne vivait pas dans une comédie romantique avec des vampires scintillants qui se nourrissaient gentiment d'animaux. Les vampires de son histoire à lui étaient des créatures sanguinaires sans âme. Ce n'était pas une question de choix, c'était dans leur nature tout simplement. Et Blaine ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette allée ? Finit par demander Kurt.

Ce n'était pas exactement la question qu'il aurait voulu poser, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi demander. Qu'est-ce que ces vampires faisaient là-bas ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Savaient-ils pour Kurt ? (Enfin ils étaient morts donc ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance). Quelles étaient les motivations de _Blaine_ ? Ce dernier connaissait son nom et l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Et ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle si tous les vampires et démons du coin avaient déjà eu vent de son arrivée. Ce qui le ramenait encore une fois aux tas de cendres qu'il avait retrouvé éparpillés un peu partout.

- J'essayais d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire jusqu'à ce que _quelqu'un_ s'en mêle, répondit Blaine quelque peu irrité.

Kurt soupira et s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre un coussin qui traînait. Toute la fatigue commençait sérieusement à lui tomber dessus. On avait attenté à sa vie après tout.

- Je pense que des vacances me ferait du bien. À la plage peut-être. Ou plutôt quelque part avec de la neige. Le soleil n'est pas très bon pour ma peau.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en aller maintenant ! S'exclama Blaine les yeux grands ouverts qui lui donnaient des airs de chiot.

Visiblement, personne ne lui avait appris la notion du second degré.

- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Kurt curieux.

- Les choses sont sur le point de tourner au vinaigre ici, répondit-il gravement. Les gens ont besoin de toi.

Kurt lâcha un rire sardonique. Ils étaient directement sur la Bouche de l'Enfer, bien sûr que les choses allaient tourner au vinaigre. C'était comme annoncer que le ciel était bleu et que les Titans de McKinley allaient encore perdre leur prochain match.

- Nomme-moi une seule personne qui m'est reconnaissante.

Blaine ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas bien évidemment. Personne n'était au courant et personne ne saurait jamais. Personne n'était jamais sensé savoir. Il vivrait une courte vie sanglante pour des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

- Des gens vont mourir Kurt, déclara Blaine d'un air sombre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être tenu pour responsable ? Je n'ai pas choisi d'être là.

Blaine sembla prendre colère.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Prends ta voiture et va-t-en, personne ne te retient. Ne joue pas les martyrs, personne ne te retient enchaîné ! Alors si tu as l'intention de ne rien faire, aies au moins la décence de mourir et de laisser ta place à une véritable Tueuse !

Blaine eut l'air de regretter immédiatement ses paroles et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, comme choqué par ses propres paroles.

- Attends, je ne voulais pas…

Mais Kurt avait déjà pris la porte.

_-o-_

Kurt s'était extirpé des égouts en boitant tout le long. Il souffrait terriblement mais sans doute pas autant qu'il aurait dû. Cela dit, la comparaison était difficile à faire, il n'avait jamais été transpercé par un pieu avant de devenir Tueur.

Il se laissa tomber sur un trottoir en béton et laissa échapper un cri de rage qui fit écho dans la nuit. Il avait lamentablement manqué de se faire tuer. Mr Schue n'était toujours pas apparu et son instinct était à soixante-dix pourcents sûr que ce dernier était retenu quelque part par Dieu sait quoi pour d'obscures raisons. Les trente pourcents restants, il se demandait si Mr Schue ne s'était pas égaré sur le chemin de Lima tout simplement.

Et _Blaine. _Pour un vampire, il avait du culot. Un vampire qui lui faisait la morale à lui, on aurait tout vu.

Il s'était rarement senti aussi seul et sans la moindre idée de la démarche à suivre. Le son d'une sirène au loin se fit entendre. Il s'imagina vaguement entrer au commissariat et demander de l'aide : « Bonsoir. Je viens de me faire agresser par une bande de buveurs de sang et leurs petits camarades doivent certainement détenir mon mentor mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer ni où chercher ».

Et comme pour répondre à sa question, deux vampires sortirent de l'ombre et s'approchèrent de lui. Ils étaient tous de sortie ce soir-là ou bien… ?

- Tu devrais venir sans faire d'histoire.

- Et je devrais me laisser faire parce que … ? Demanda Kurt en haussant un sourcil.

Son insolence et son sarcasme le surprirent quelque peu. Ou peut-être qu'il était trop épuisé pour être correctement effrayé.

Il attrapa au vol le portable que lui lança le second vampire. _Son_ portable pour être plus exact. Rayé et fissuré, fantastique…

Sur l'écran, une photo de Mr Schue et Mercedes attachés côte à côte lui glaça le sang. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'ils avaient l'air tous les deux entier et vivants sur la photo qui ne devait pas dater de plus d'un jour puisqu'il avait vu Mercedes la veille. La mauvaise nouvelle en revanche… comment Mercedes s'était-elle retrouvée mêlée à cela ? Il contempla son téléphone l'air pensif. Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient traquée parce qu'elle détenait son téléphone ? Était-ce possible ? Kurt n'était même pas fichu d'installer correctement un anti-virus sur son ordinateur. Alors l'idée que des vampires puissent utiliser quelques compétences informatiques avancées pour traquer son téléphone était perturbante. Il avait clairement sous-estimé leurs capacités intellectuelles.

- Puisqu'on me laisse le choix, soupira-t-il.

Contre toute attente, le vampire lui tendit une seringue. Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que Kurt se l'injecte lui-même ?

- Un tranquillisant. C'est une garantie pour nous, expliqua ce dernier.

Kurt pesa le pour et le contre. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû simplement tenter de les tuer sur place. Malheureusement, cela ne lui aurait laissé aucune indication sur l'emplacement de Mr Schue et Mercedes. Et visiblement, les deux vampires avaient pour le moment l'intention de le garder en vie. Pour combien de temps, c'était une toute autre question. Il ne savait pas précisément ce que contenait la seringue et se demanda combien de temps son sang aurait besoin pour éliminer la substance étrangère. Il avait un taux de récupération plus élevé que l'humain moyen mais pas non plus instantané.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il eut une pensée stupidement égoïste. Pourquoi devait-il subir toutes ces conneries ? Pour rendre le monde plus sûr ? Pour des gens comme Azimio ? Il s'en voulut immédiatement et pensa à Mr Schue et Mercedes.

Kurt planta sans hésitation la seringue dans une veine de son bras et laissa l'obscurité l'envelopper.

_-o-_

_La porte était en train de trembler malgré la table qu'il venait de pousser contre celle-ci pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir. Il examina la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La seule fenêtre présente était minuscule, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais sortir par là._

_- Et merde, merde, merde…_

_Kurt Hummel ne jurait jamais. Il y avait une exception à tout. Notamment quand il était sur le point de faire une crise de panique. Il composa le numéro de Mr Schue sur son portable et pria pour que ce dernier décroche. Il n'avait pas décroché de la soirée. Quand finalement, il décrocha…_

_- Mr Schue !_

_- Kurt ?_

_Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation mais buta quelque peu sur les mots et dut s'y reprendre à deux reprises. Les tambourinements sur la porte ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer._

_- Combien sont-ils ?_

_- Deux ! Ils sont deux !_

_- Kurt, tu peux le faire, commença Mr Schue._

_- Non !_

_Non, non et non. Il pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes et se sentait nauséeux rien qu'à l'idée de devoir ouvrir cette porte et faire face à ces abominations. Il était mort de peur. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mr Schue, tout lui semblait tellement sombre. Il était terrifié et avait la désagréable sensation de se noyer progressivement._

_- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive._

_Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la croix en bois qu'il tenait dans sa main et la jeta furieusement contre le mur. C'était comme si elle se moquait de lui._

_-o-_

- Kurt. Kurt !

Quelqu'un lui donna un violent coup dans le tibia. Il se réveilla dans le noir complet et mit un moment à s'ajuster à l'obscurité. Mercedes et Mr Schue étaient là. Il tenta de parler mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Pour tout dire, il parvenait à peine à bouger. Cligner des yeux lui demandait déjà un effort considérable. Les bâtards l'avaient sédaté bien comme il fallait.

- Kurt ? Demanda Mercedes d'une petite voix.

Elle était menottée pieds et mains et avait l'air épuisé. Son visage était parcourue de larmes séchées et son menton avait l'air quelque peu éraflé. À côté d'elle, Mr Schue le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il avait un peu de barbe et n'avait pas l'air de s'être rasé récemment.

- Mmm… fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à prononcer.

- Kurt, commença Mr Schue, il faut que tu brises les menottes.

Kurt roula des yeux. Ou du moins, il aurait roulé des yeux s'il avait pu. Est-ce qu'il avait l'air de pouvoir bouger ? De toute évidence, il était étalé par terre parce qu'il répétait pour le rôle titre d'une chenille. Il parvint à grogner quelques incohérences mais resta néanmoins immobile. Sa respiration était lente et le sol semblait tanguer. Lorsqu'il ne montra aucune intention de bouger, Mr Schue soupira. Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose… on lui avait injecté de quoi assommer un éléphant pour sa défense. Et la faute à qui s'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation plus que délicate ?

Quelques voix se firent entendre derrière un mur avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre à la volée. Mercedes poussa un petit cri de terreur malgré les mots de réconfort de Mr Schue. Kurt sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et la piqûre familière d'une seringue. Il se demanda vaguement combien de fois il avait été piqué depuis son arrivée mais sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

_-o-_

_Des cierges blancs recouvraient toutes les surfaces visibles. L'endroit était lugubre et sinistre, l'air humide. Il pouvait entendre un bruit d'égouttement constant dont l'écho lui portait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Kurt s'avança au centre de la pièce et se retrouva devant une sorte d'autel en marbre blanc. La surface lisse était maculée de sang. Il s'en approcha, nerveux, et aperçut ce qui ressemblait nettement à un coeur humain.__ En théorie du moins. Il n'avait jamais vu de coeur humain mais supposait qu'il n'y avait pas grande différence avec le coeur de boeuf disséqué en cours, hormis la taille._

_Kurt fit volte-face et chercha des yeux la sortie. Il refusait de rester là un instant de plus._

_A quelques pas de lui, une pile de cadavres avait été entassée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il en reconnut trois : Mercedes, Rachel et Mr Schue. Leurs yeux morts étaient grand ouverts et leur coeur avait été arraché._

_Et Kurt hurla. Hurla et hurla tellement fort qu'il ne sentait plus ses cordes vocales. Pourtant pas un son ne sorti de sa bouche. Derrière lui, un bruit humide se fit entendre. Le vampire le plus laid qu'il ait jamais vu se tenait là. Tellement laid, qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un vampire. Sa peau était littéralement blanche et fripée. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif ensanglanté et ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur une collection de dents pointues. Et ses mains… ses mains. Entre ses mains, il tenait un reste de coeur à moitié mangé._

_- Te voilà enfin, s'éleva une voix profondément terrifiante._

_Kurt se recula, tremblant et effaré. Il trébucha sur un bras et tomba sous le choc. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Lui non plus n'avait plus de coeur._

_-o-_

Kurt se réveilla en hurlant à la mort mais une main étouffa son cri.

- Kurt, chuchota furieusement une voix familière.

- Blaine ?

Son coeur battait la chamade. Au moins, il était encore intact et pas à moitié mâché et digéré par un monstre psychotique. Il avait dû versé quelques larmes dans son sommeil car ses yeux étaient légèrement bouffis. Sa tête lui lançait horriblement et son corps était lourd. Il se sentit néanmoins capable de bouger, l'effet du sédatif s'estompant progressivement.

- J'ai vu… j'ai vu… bafouilla maladroitement Kurt encore confus.

- C'est pas le moment, il faut qu'on parte, marmonna Blaine en tiraillant sur des chaînes.

Kurt baissa un regard incrédule sur les chaînes métalliques qui le retenaient. Quelqu'un avait dû jugé qu'une paire de menottes n'était pas suffisant malgré son état drogué et somnolent. Il pouvait toujours sentir les pièces de métal qui encerclaient ses deux poignets mais supposait qu'il avait dû les briser durant son sommeil.

Mercedes et Mr Schue n'étaient plus là. Ou plutôt, il avait été déplacé dans une autre pièce. Aucune fenêtre. Probablement une cave.

- Ça va faire deux fois.

- Pardon ?

- Que je te sors du pétrin.

Il était trop épuisé pour protester et se disputer avec un vampire avec lequel il n'avait pas dû échanger une conversation de plus de dix minutes (l'intégralité de ladite conversation l'avait plus laissé amer qu'autre chose). Une fois libéré, il se releva et tituba contre le mur.

- Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? Demanda Kurt en grimaçant.

Blaine haussa les épaules.

- Je t'ai suivi depuis les égouts.

Kurt lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Tu étais là depuis le début ?!

- Au moins, ils nous ont conduit tout droit à leur repère ! Se défendit Blaine.

« Nous ». Kurt tiqua avec irritation sur le terme. Il n'avait guère confiance et s'interrogeait toujours sur les motivations de ce dernier.

- S'ils avaient vraiment essayé de te tuer, je serais intervenu ! Ajouta Blaine devant l'air suspicieux de Kurt.

- Évidemment…

Ils remontèrent une paire d'escaliers insalubres sans croiser personne. Blaine avait sans doute fait le ménage à l'aller. Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur une pièce déserte. Kurt n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvaient bien se trouver Mr Schuester et Mercedes. Sans doute dans la même enceinte il supposait. Il n'était pas resté inconscient si longtemps que ça.

- Ils sont à l'étage, répondit Blaine à la question qu'il n'avait pas posé. Tu as dix minutes pour les faire sortir de là.

- Où es-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Kurt méfiant.

Le vampire sembla hésiter un instant mais ne répondit pas. Il tapota l'épaule de Kurt avec un sourire en coin parfaitement détestable.

- Dix minutes, répéta-t-il avant de sortir par ce qui ressemblait à une porte d'entrée.

Ils se trouvaient dans une maison, constata Kurt. Une maison typique de banlieue abandonnée. À en juger par la rue qu'il apercevait depuis la fenêtre, le quartier n'était pas des plus recommandables. Lima Height Adjacent sans aucun doute.

Kurt monta prudemment les marches une à une en se tenant à la rambarde poussiéreuse. Il pouvait désormais presque marcher en ligne droite.

Mercedes était recroquevillée dans le coin d'une chambre, l'air terrifié. À ses côtés, Mr Schue n'avait pas l'air tellement mieux. Kurt claqua des doigts pour attirer leur attention mais leur fit signe de se taire. Il pouvait entendre des voix dans une des pièces d'à côté.

Lorsqu'il parvint à les libérer (Mercedes avait ouvert de grands yeux en le voyant briser les menottes à mains nues), ils se faufilèrent dans le couloir à pas de loups. Kurt soutint du mieux qu'il put Mr Schue qui semblait avoir au moins quelques côtes brisées.

- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû venir ici, marmonna Mr Schue dans son souffle.

Kurt roula les yeux. Il était peut-être maître en la matière de dramatiser les choses, mais Mr Schue aussi avait le flair pour le drame.

- Je suis remplaçable, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

- Bienvenue au club alors.

Une fois près de l'escalier, il confia la tâche de soutenir Mr Schue à Mercedes et leur indiqua la sortie.

- Kurt ! S'affola cette dernière.

- J'en ai pour deux minutes, répondit-il précipitamment.

Il ne pouvait pas décemment repartir les mains vides. Kurt fit marche arrière. Le couloir était toujours désert, mais les voix qu'il avait entendu étaient toujours présentes. Il s'approcha silencieusement et se colla à la porte pour écouter. Il avait du mal à distinguer les mots mais il était quasiment sûr d'avoir été mentionné dans la conversation. Il parvint à saisir encore quelques termes familiers comme « la Bouche de l'Enfer », « Lima » et « Colombus » mais c'était globalement sans intérêt. Quand un nom entra finalement dans la conversation : « Aurelius ».

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'en entendre plus. Derrière lui, un vampire le prit par surprise, lui empoigna le crâne par les cheveux avant de le fracasser violemment contre le mur. Relativement douloureux, constata Kurt en lâchant un gémissement malgré lui. Seigneur, il espérait que son nez était encore intact. Il s'apprêtait à riposter mais un coup dans l'estomac lui coupa la respiration. Soudainement des cris provenant du rez-de-chaussée remontèrent jusqu'à eux. Une odeur de brûlé lui chatouilla les narines. Ce qu'il avait confondu jusque là avec l'humidité et la moisissure était en réalité l'odeur de… l'essence.

- L'enfoi…

Une vitre explosa. Et pour cause, le feu s'était rapidement propagé par les poutres en bois. Le vampire à côté de lui, sembla tout aussi confus et se protégea tant bien que mal du feu qui gagnait progressivement les murs.

Kurt retint sa respiration, prit son élan et se jeta par la fenêtre la plus proche. S'il s'en sortait, il réduirait Blaine en poussière et danserait sur ses cendres.

_-o-_

Un peu plus tard, Kurt finit par retrouver Mercedes et Mr Schue qui l'attendaient avec inquiétude en regardant le brasier avec horreur. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour convaincre Mercedes de les suivre avant que la police et les pompiers n'arrivent. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Blaine et Mr Schue fut incapable de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit sur ce dernier malgré ses incessantes questions.

Mercedes ne s'arrêta pas de pleurer pendant longtemps. Elle avait encore les larmes aux yeux quand Mr Schue et Kurt la ramenèrent chez elle. Tiraillant Kurt par la manche, elle le prit à part et le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu n'échapperas pas aux questions demain, mais merci de m'avoir sortie de là.

Il fit attraction du fait qu'ils sentaient tous les deux très mauvais et esquissa un sourire.

- Mon Superman de poche, plaisanta-t-elle en reniflant un peu.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention d'en faire une habitude, répondit-il avec horreur.

_-o-_

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, mais Kurt se rendit à nouveau dans les égouts. Il toqua contre l'épaisse porte métallique qui s'ouvrit sur Blaine.

- Tu sais que j'ai une autre entrée qui mène sur une vraie rue, avec des trottoirs qui ne sentent presque pas la pisse ?

- Oh.

Kurt piqua un fard. Et comment était-il supposé savoir ? Blaine n'avait pas eu la courtoisie de le faire entrer par là.

- Tu as mis le feu à la maison, commença Kurt avec un regard noir.

- Je t'avais dit de sortir au bout de dix minutes.

- J'ai failli y rester !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, tu es encore en vie, non ? Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu es venu pour me tuer ou bien… ?

Le bâtard. Il souriait.

- Une autre fois, marmonna Kurt à contre coeur. Je voulais juste…

Kurt s'interrompit, hésitant. Il regardait un peu dans toutes les directions, trop gêné pour regarder Blaine dans les yeux.

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air totalement ingrat. Mais comme tu as failli me brûler vif, on est quittes.

- De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Blaine avec une note d'ironie.

- Je devrais probablement te tuer… mais pour la sauvegarde de l'industrie du gel coiffant, je t'épargnerai cette fois, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne figure.

Lorsqu'il buta sur ses mots, il remarqua le sourire en coin de Blaine et sentit ses joues brûler. Il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié devant un vampire. Et c'était sans compter la fois où un vampire avait accidentellement baissé son pantalon en plein milieu d'un cimetière au cours d'une lutte acharnée. Quelque peu irrité, il lui fit un vague signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

- Une dernière chose…

Kurt se retourna, curieux.

- Un peu plus tôt… tu m'as appelé par mon prénom.

- J'étais drogué, répondit Kurt en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire.

La prochaine fois. La prochaine fois, il tuerait Blaine. Sans doute.


	2. Fear Of Sleep

**Résumé : **Avoir 16 ans, c'est l'horreur. L'acné, les devoirs, Rachel Berry, les cours d'éducation physique, les maths. C'est encore pire quand on s'appelle Kurt Hummel et qu'on passe son temps libre à courir dans les cimetières. (UA Buffy)

**Remarques : **Il ne s'agit pas d'un cross over puisque je ne reprends pas les personnages de _Buffy_. Il n'est pas non plus nécessaire d'avoir vu la série, juste connaître le concept de base, étant donné que je prends totalement des libertés et que je ne pense pas suivre l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre : **2/20 (~17 000 mots)

Le chapitre sera accompagné d'une deuxième partie pour ne pas être trop disproportionné par rapport au premier chapitre.

**15/07/2013 : **Quelques petites corrections et modifications apportées au 1er chapitre mais rien de bien transcendant et rien qui change le fil de l'histoire. Et un nouveau résumé au passage. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit moins atroce que le précédent mais tant pis. "New is always better !"

**Et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté, et suivent l'histoire ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

* * *

**FEAR OF SLEEP (1ère partie)**

_How did anybody find out where I was?_

_How did anybody find that out_

_I was hiding from the world, I was a squirrel_

_You chopped down my tree to get my fur_

_(The Strokes)_

_-o-_

- Comment est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna Mercedes en laissant tomber son plateau sur la table avant de s'affaler sans aucune grâce aux côtés de Kurt.

Elle faisait inévitablement référence à son impeccable apparence, malgré leur désastreuse soirée. Kurt était là à sa table, assis avec une nonchalance déconcertante, aussi frais que la rose du matin. Pas un cheveu ne dépassait de son impeccable coiffure et sa tenue excentrique était immaculée. Ce qui en soit était un miracle, si on prenait en compte qu'on lui avait planté un bout de bois dans la jambe, drogué (à plusieurs reprises), fracassé le nez, tabassé (à plusieurs reprises) et qu'il avait sauté du premier étage d'une maison en _feu__._ Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit (il n'en avait pas tellement eu le temps).

Mercedes, à côté de lui, avait l'air de revenir de guerre avec son attelle au poignet, l'énorme pansement qui couvrait la vilaine égratignure sur son menton et de gros cernes sous les yeux.

Mais malgré les airs que se donnait Kurt, il n'avait pas exactement récupéré. Il était peut-être plus résistant que la moyenne, mais quand même. Une bonne couche d'anti-cernes avait fait l'affaire pour compenser sa nuit blanche et masquer les quelques bleus qui n'avaient pas encore disparu, mais ses côtes fêlées et les quelques brûlures sévères étaient définitivement présentes sous ses nombreuses couches de vêtements. D'autant plus douloureux quand toute trace de drogue avait quitté son corps. Il pouvait sentir le tissu de son pantalon frotter désagréablement contre le bandage de sa jambe, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Question de fierté.

Et fier, il l'était assez. Il esquissa un grand sourire. Il considérait qu'il avait géré la situation comme un chef. Enfin, à quelques détails près, mais passons. Ses débuts à Lima auraient pu être pires, pas vrai ? Il aurait pu en mourir et fin de l'histoire. Mais de un, il avait survécu, de deux, il était entier et de trois, au moins une demi-douzaine de vampires avait péri au cours de la soirée. Si l'on ne comptait pas les quelques heures qu'il avait passé inconscient et à la merci du premier démon venu, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Mieux que la fois où il s'était barricadé dans une morgue, mort de peur, avec seulement deux vampires à ses trousses. Pas son moment le plus glorieux. Mais pour sa défense, il était jeune et naïf. (C'était il y a deux mois).

- Est-ce qu'on peut enfin parler de ce qui s'est passé ? Soupira Mercedes, épuisée.

- On en reparlera plus tard, siffla Kurt en guise de réponse.

Si possible jamais. Ce qui n'était probablement pas envisageable. Après tout, elle avait failli mourir par sa faute et s'attendait au moins à l'ombre d'une explication, d'autant plus après avoir dû fuir la scène du crime. Mais au beau milieu de la cafétéria, ce n'était guère l'emplacement idéal pour parler affaires.

Mercedes voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Rachel choisit cet instant précis pour faire son apparition.

- Vous avez entendu les nouvelles ? Il y a eu un incendie hier ! S'exclama cette derrière en prenant place à leur table. (Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis…)

Mercedes ouvrit de grands yeux et manqua de lâcher un petit cri de surprise, mais Kurt s'empressa de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Il afficha un air faussement surpris et écouta Rachel raconter les faits avec une feinte curiosité. L'incendie était de nature criminelle et la police était actuellement en train d'interroger de potentiels témoins. Et quels témoins ? Au beau milieu de la nuit, à la limite du petit matin ? Il était quasiment certain de n'avoir vu personne dans les parages (enfin personne de vivant).

Par chance, la maison avait été inhabitée depuis bien longtemps et rien n'avait été retrouvé à l'intérieur. Après tout, les vampires ne laissaient pas de cadavres derrière eux. Des bidons d'essence avaient été retrouvés à proximité de la maison. Kurt imagina furtivement Blaine en train de les transporter tranquillement et d'arroser abondamment la maison comme si de rien n'était. D'un côté, il était (légèrement) reconnaissant de son aide, mais d'un autre côté… le vampire avait vraiment pris son temps pour venir le sortir de là. Est-ce qu'il avait au moins eu l'intention de le sauver avant de décider de brûler entièrement le bâtiment ?

Kurt ronchonna intérieurement. Brûler la maison avait été une décision quelque peu stupide, mais une solution radicale pour se débarrasser d'un bâtiment qui grouillait de vampires. Probablement. Il n'en avait repéré que trois après tout. C'était à se demander à quel point Blaine était parvenu _à faire le ménage_ sans se faire repérer.

L'ennui, c'était que contrairement à Blaine, l'auteur de l'incendie, qui n'était sans doute présent sur aucune base de données humaine, Kurt, Mercedes et Mr Schue ne devaient en aucun cas être reliés à l'affaire. Et les blessures apparentes de Mercedes et Mr Schue n'arrangeaient rien à la situation et pouvaient leur donner l'air suspect, même si les chances qu'ils soient tous les deux liés l'un à l'autre étaient minces. Mais bon, que lui serait-il arrivé dans le pire des cas ? Il irait sans doute en prison, s'échapperait et vivrait en ermite dans un appartement miteux (cela dit, son appartement actuel étant déjà miteux, ça ne changerait pas grand chose).

- Au fait, commença Rachel en se tournant lentement vers Mercedes, tu n'étais pas là hier ?

Mercedes bafouilla quelque peu son excuse à la noix sur la raison de son absence et son apparence miteuse. Quelque chose à propos d'une randonnée improvisée qui avait mal tourné. L'intérêt d'une randonnée aux alentours de Lima était inexistant mais Rachel ne fit aucune remarque. Kurt se demanda quelle excuse elle avait bien pu sortir à ses parents. Après tout, elle avait disparu pendant plus de vingt-quatre pour réapparaître dans un état déplorable. Il ne s'était même pas attendu à la voir retourner au lycée avant au moins quelques jours, et pourtant. Mercedes piqua un fard sous son regard insistant, mais il décida de laisser couler pour le moment. Si ses parents ne fouinaient pas trop, ce n'était pas lui qui allait se plaindre.

Il se demanda tout de même si Mercedes était incroyablement solide mentalement ou bien si toutes les adolescentes géraient aussi bien le fait d'être enlevé par quelques créatures de l'enfer. Était-ce pour cela que les Tueuses avaient toujours été des filles ? Les oestrogènes les rendaient plus fortes ou quelque chose du genre ?

_-o-_

Mr Schue, quant à lui, s'affairait dans son nouveau bureau (qui avait plus la taille d'un placard qu'autre chose) et faisait de la place tant bien que mal pour la trentaine de livres qu'il avait empilés. Il était arrivé le matin même pour occuper le poste de professeur d'espagnol au lycée de McKinley, malgré le fait qu'il soit arrivé plus d'une semaine en retard, à la plus grande irritation du principal. Et qu'il parlait tout juste deux mots d'espagnol. Kurt était content de ne pas pratiquer l'espagnol. Il aurait dû supporter Mr Schue quelques heures de plus par semaine et il s'en passait volontiers. Avec sa morale à deux sous et ses abominables vestons en laine.

Et malheureusement, sa brève captivité n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir chamboulé le moins du monde. Maintenant que son Observateur était arrivé, Kurt s'était vu attribué un emploi du temps drastique qui limitait sérieusement son sommeil (sans parler du temps nécessaire au soin quotidien de sa peau). Entre les patrouilles au cimetière, et les heures d'entraînement (apparemment, il n'était toujours pas fichu de viser correctement avec une arbalète…). Mr Schue était un esclavagiste. Ou bien il n'avait pas de vie sociale. Sans doute les deux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était une présence rassurante aux côtés de Kurt (même si souvent très irritant). Lima lui portait sur les nerfs et maintenant qu'il avait la certitude que la ville grouillait en réalité de vampires (et sans doute de démons, mais mieux cachés), il avait cette constante paranoïa de pouvoir se faire attaquer à tout moment. Cela n'avait que peu de chance d'arriver en plein jour, se rassura-t-il. Enfin pour les vampires peut-être, mais les démons réguliers n'avaient pas de limitation au soleil…

Kurt observa longuement Mr Schue. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment changé en l'espace de deux semaines. Peut-être une ride de plus avec le stress. Il portait son veston en laine favori, sans doute pour se donner la motivation de finir la journée. De gros cernes courraient sous ses yeux et le rendaient nettement plus déprimant que d'ordinaire. Mais à part ça, non, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il parlait toujours à Kurt avec beaucoup de patience, même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours les tourments de l'adolescence. Et même si Kurt ne l'avait pas formulé à haute voix, il savait le jeune homme inquiet (au moins un peu) et nerveux à propos de la situation générale.

C'était ça d'avoir passé trop de temps avec une même personne, supposa Kurt. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que ça, à bien y réfléchir. Quelques mois. Bientôt une demi-année. Même pas une année. Leur relation se comptait en terme de mois. Mais c'était parfois suffisant.

Kurt entreprit de lui décrire en détails ses rêves. Ses premières rencontres avec Mr Schue, le premier vampire qu'il avait tué, leur départ, son père. Mais ceux qui l'effrayaient le plus, les rêves qui n'avaient aucun lien avec ses souvenirs. Il déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur sous l'oreille attentive de Mr Schue. Il ne mentionna cependant pas ses hallucinations. Il aurait sans doute dû, à la réflexion. Mais une petite voix lui disait que c'était pousser trop loin. Des rêves d'accord, mais des hallucinations… il était à deux doigts de passer pour un malade mental. Et puis, il n'avait plus halluciné depuis… au moins la veille. Mais c'était un détail.

Ils n'avaient pas non plus plus de réponses à propos de Blaine et Mr Schue refusait catégoriquement qu'il retourne voir le vampire en question. Il préféra éviter de mentionner qu'il l'avait déjà fait.

Un vampire mystérieux à sa rescousse. Définitivement cliché et vraiment louche.

- Tu n'as pas rêvé hier ? demanda Mr Schue, interrompant ses pensées.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de dormir entre temps, répondit Kurt en haussant les épaules.

Il espérait quelque peu que les mauvais rêves lui lâcheraient la grappe maintenant que Mr Schue était hors de danger, mais c'était sans doute trop demander.

Mr Schue releva les manches de sa chemise, l'air las, avant de continuer à déballer quelques cartons de livres. C'était tout à fait naturel pour un professeur d'espagnol d'avoir _Anthologies Démoniaques Vol 1 à 500_ dans sa bibliothèque.

- Ils vous ont piqué vous aussi ? Demanda Kurt en apercevant la trace de piqûre sur l'avant-bras de Mr Schue.

Ce dernier contempla son bras comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Non, dans mon cas, m'assommer était largement suffisant.

Kurt fronça les sourcils. À quoi était due la piqûre dans ce cas ?

_-o-_

Kurt ne tarda pas à retourner en cours et à délaisser Mr Schue à ses recherches ennuyeuses, plongé dans ses bouquins poussiéreux. Il n'avait apparemment pas trouvé grand chose sur Aurelius. Si ce n'était une vague mention d'un Ordre du même nom dans un vieux journal d'un ancien Observateur. L'Ordre d'Aurelius. C'était un nom tellement prétentieux… Il pouvait déjà imaginer une bande de lunatiques vêtus de capes et récitant du latin à la lueur d'une chandelle. Enfin une bande de lunatiques qui voulait sa peau tout de même. Même si à la réflexion, tout démon qui se respectait voulait probablement sa peau. Ou sa tête sur un piquet, au choix.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Mme Collins n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de se trancher un autre bras. Son monologue était toujours aussi barbant, mais c'était un progrès. Un peu plus supportable avec le sang (imaginaire) en moins. Ce qui était moins supportable, c'était les boulettes de papier qu'il se recevait dans la tête depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Mercedes, en guise de support, jetait des regards noirs à l'auteur du méfait (Azimio probablement). Ça avait au moins le mérite de le tenir éveillé.

Kurt continua de serrer les dents et inspira profondément. Avoir « Tueur de vampires (et démons en tout genre mais plutôt les vampires parce que les démons sont flippants…) » dans son CV ne voulait pas dire que cela lui épargnait les aléas du système scolaire américain plus que déplorable.

Il était au-dessus de tout ça. Le lycée ne durait que quatre ans après tout, il en avait déjà survécu plus de deux, et à supposer qu'il ne décèderait pas de manière surnaturelle dans les prochains jours, il survivrait encore un peu. Probablement.

Entre le manque de sommeil qui le mettait légèrement à cran et les brimades constantes des joueurs de football qui n'avaient pas cessé depuis l'incident et qui n'allaient certainement pas s'améliorer, il ne vivait pas exactement le rêve américain. Il faisait généralement tout pour les ignorer tant bien que mal, malgré la petite voix sournoise qui lui chuchotait de leur arracher les yeux.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient physiquement lui faire grand chose. Il pouvait sentir arriver les slushies rien qu'à l'odeur chimique ou bien au grossier bruit du liquide glacé qui se balançait dans le gobelet en carton. Il aurait presque pu éviter le jet de boisson avec un mouvement digne de Matrix. (Malheureusement pas encore assez souple pour ça, un pas latéral faisait très bien l'affaire). Quant aux bousculades _accidentelles_, hormis le contact physique indésirable et l'odeur corporelle déplaisante (la notion de douche leur était certainement inconnue), il était persuadé qu'ils se faisaient plus de mal à eux-mêmes qu'autre chose. Kurt était physiquement intouchable.

Moralement, c'était une autre histoire. Il se demandait parfois s'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Maintenant qu'il pouvait. Les bousculer dans les casiers, leur balancer une boisson frigorifiante à la figure. Leur faire subir ce que des dizaines d'élèves devaient supporter dans ce lycée pathétique. Leur fracasser le crâne aurait été une tâche tellement aisée. Mais s'abaisser à ça était au-dessus de ses forces. Il était meilleur que ça, lui chuchotait une deuxième petite voix qui faisait écho à sa conscience. Et les histoires de superhéros qui faisaient mauvais usages de leurs dons se finissaient toujours mal… À la différence que lui, n'était qu'un adolescent particulièrement rancunier certains jours. Et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin de son plein gré. Il avait juste une conscience particulièrement irritante. Une conscience nommée Mr Schue.

_-o-_

- Il va falloir approfondir nos recherches, fut la première chose que Kurt entendit lorsqu'il retourna dans le bureau de Mr Schue entre deux cours.

Le boulot, toujours le boulot, soupira-t-il intérieurement. Son téléphone n'avait cessé de vibrer tout le long de la journée, attaqué vicieusement par les SMS de Mr Schue. Pour quelqu'un d'âgé (même si Mr Schue n'était pas si âgé que ça, mais passons), il était drôlement attaché et dépendant de son téléphone. Kurt eut une pensée furtive pour son père qui était à peine capable d'entrer un contact dans son téléphone portable et encore moins d'envoyer un simple message.

- Qu'est-ce que dit le Conseil ? Demanda Kurt en prenant place sur une chaise en plastique.

Mr Schue fronça les sourcils mais continua de s'affairer autour de son bureau.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à les contacter, répondit-il visiblement inquiet.

Kurt haussa les épaules, quelque peu indifférent. Une bande de vieux bureaucrates britanniques constamment planqués dans leur bibliothèque avec une addiction aux gilets en laine et aux tasses de thé en porcelaine. Il avait beau travaillé pour eux techniquement, il ne les portait pas spécialement dans son coeur pour autant.

- Oh, fit-il néanmoins en se rappelant d'un détail important, Mlle Holliday. Est-ce qu'elle a changé de numéro ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler lorsque vous avez disparu.

- Je vois, répondit simplement Mr Schue.

Sans pour autant avoir l'air vraiment inquiet. Après tout, Mlle Holliday était une femme assez étrange qui pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain et revenir trois semaines plus tard des Caraïbes.

- Je m'en occupe. Pendant ce temps…

Mr Schue lui tendit une carte de visite. Une carte de visite rose. Quel genre de personnes se faisait des cartes de visites _roses_ ? Même l'ironie avait des limites.

- Scandals ? C'est un… bar gay non ?

- En apparence seulement. Il s'agit en réalité d'un bar à démons.

- Comme un bar gay avec des démons ?

- Non, juste des démons.

L'idée d'un bar à démons était un peu dérangeante. De un, cela signifiait qu'il y avait assez de démons pour le remplir. De deux, pourquoi est-ce que personne n'avait encore brûlé cet endroit ?

- Et vous voulez que je me rende dans un bar rempli de démons, notez l'emphase sur démons, parce que … ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- S'il se trame quelque chose, ça devrait nous donner une piste, répondit nonchalamment Mr Schue à la plus grande irritation de Kurt.

Comment pouvait-il se montrer nonchalant à l'idée d'envoyer Kurt à l'abattoir ?

- En quoi est-ce que m'envoyer dans la gueule du loup nous donnerait une piste ?

Mr Schue roula des yeux et entreprit de l'ignorer.

- Et vous voulez que j'y aille… seul ? Ajouta Kurt avec hésitation.

Seul. Dans un bar rempli de démons. _Seul._ Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi l'idée l'inquiétait autant. Sans doute parce que la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul pendant une période prolongée, cela s'était fini par un incendie. Si Kurt pensait que le retour de Mr Schue signifiait qu'il aurait au moins toujours quelqu'un avec lui, il avait apparemment tort.

- Tu t'en sortiras très bien Kurt, dit Mr Schue avant de faire une pause l'air quelque peu suspicieux. À moins que tu aies peur ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Protesta véhément Kurt comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Peur. Et puis quoi encore ? Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait tué deux vampires à lui seul, nom de nom. Certes, avec un coup de pouce… Il avait même supporté d'être dans la même pièce qu'un vampire pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure sans faire une crise de panique. (Admettons qu'il soit parti en courant… ça comptait quand même). Il avait sauté d'une maison _en flammes._ Rien que pour cela, on aurait dû l'appeler Kurt Hummel Sans Peur.

Mr Schue soupira. Kurt savait très bien ce qu'il pensait. Il n'était pas sensé avoir peur. Il n'était pas sensé être une poule mouillée. Tout était une question d'instincts et d'adrénaline. Ce qui était bien beau en pratique. Mais quand il y repensait, c'était horrifiant. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, tout ce qui aurait pu mal tourné, et tout ce qui avait mal tourné. Sur le moment, il n'avait peut-être eu peur de rien, mais plus tard, son cerveau finissait toujours par le rattraper. Et cette sorte d'inconscience le conduirait à sa perte, il en était persuadé. Il se demanda si toutes les précédentes Tueuses étaient mortes de cette façon. Elles n'avaient probablement pas eu conscience du danger et étaient allées trop loin. Il se considérait comme relativement intelligent et n'avait pas l'intention de périr bêtement.

- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, reprit Mr Schue. Ils vont tout de suite me détecter. Tout seul, tu peux encore essayer de passer pour… un démon.

Kurt ne manqua pas l'hésitation mais s'abstint d'ajouter un commentaire. Et comment était-il supposé passer pour un démon ? En grognant ? En tabassant le videur ? Avec des cornes peut-être ? Il lâcha un profond soupir. Sa première expérience dans un bar allait être mémorable. Et pas en bien.

_-o-_

Kurt parvint à éviter le sujet quelques jours de plus. En semaine, ce n'était pas bien difficile, les cours lui permettaient de ne pas avoir à supporter Mr Schue pendant au moins quelques heures par jour, mais le week-end était juste au tournant. C'était impossible d'esquiver Mr Schue puisqu'il avait passé quasiment tout le week-end en sa compagnie. Entraînement exige. Mr Schue avait consacré une bonne partie du samedi à l'initier au combat au bâton. _Au bâton._ Quelles étaient les chances qu'il trouve comme par hasard un bâton par terre juste au moment d'affronter un quelconque démon ? Ou bien quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il décide de se trimballer avec un bâton de deux mètres de haut dans sa poche ? Inutile de dire qu'il était terrible si cela avait pris tout le samedi.

Les patrouilles au cimetière avaient été relativement calmes une fois encore. C'est à dire qu'ils n'avaient croisé systématiquement aucun vampire ni de démons (mais bon, les démons ne rôdaient généralement pas autant que les vampires). À se demander s'ils n'avaient pas mal localisé la Bouche de l'Enfer parce que Lima aurait pu passé pour une ville dénuée de tout surnaturel. Du moins, s'ils n'avaient pas été enlevés par un gang nébuleux de vampires, quelques jours auparavant.

Mr Schue considérait cela comme un mauvais signe. Le calme avant la tempête ou une connerie du genre. Kurt, quant à lui, considérait que c'était toujours la tempête de toute façon. Il se tramait toujours forcément quelque chose. Il n'y aurait pas eu des générations et des générations de Tueuses si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Il n'avait plus rêvé depuis la soirée de l'incendie. C'était certes une bonne nouvelle, mais la manie de son observateur à toujours vouloir voir tout d'un oeil négatif le rendait paranoïaque.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Mr Schue avait fini par insister une fois de plus au sujet de Scandals sans pour autant se porter volontaire pour accompagner Kurt. Kurt avait la vague suspicion que ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de se faire surprendre à entrer dans un bar prétendument gay.

Il avait malheureusement dû promettre contre son gré de s'y atteler dès le week-end suivant, ce qui ne lui laissait que guère quelques jours de répit.

Malgré cela, les jours qui suivirent furent relativement reposant. Un presque retour à la normale. Enfin façon de parler. Il n'avait pas pu éviter les questions de Mercedes bien longtemps. L'éviter au lycée n'était guère viable étant donné qu'il partageait au moins la moitié de ses cours avec elle. D'autant plus qu'il n'aurait pas voulu devoir déjeuner seul.

Il était difficile de trouver les mots justes pour lui expliquer exactement pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée mêlée à tout cela. Lui-même n'en était pas exactement sûr. Elle avait pendant un moment nié toute existence de vampires, mettant l'étrange déformation de ses ravisseurs sur le compte de la drogue. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le mieux. Que Mercedes le croit mêlé à une affaire de trafics de drogues ou bien lui révéler qu'il chassait vampires et démons à ses heures perdues.

Au final, il avait préféré rester aussi vague que possible.

- Ce n'est pas très légal, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie de savoir.

_-o-_

Kurt avait fait de son mieux pour éviter l'intégralité de l'équipe de football. Vraiment. Il avait fini par mémoriser l'intégralité de la carte de McKinley (il faut dire que le lycée n'était pas très grand pour commencer) et connaissait désormais tous les couloirs à éviter ainsi que les raccourcis les plus utiles.

Cependant, il n'avait certainement pas prévu de les croiser en dehors du lycée. Lima n'était peut-être pas une très grande ville, mais ce n'était pas non plus un tout petit village. Sur quarante-mille habitants, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il tombe sur eux ? Apparemment assez grandes, puisqu'il n'y avait pas trente six milles boutiques à Lima. Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient à Sheet-N-Things ? Une boutique de linge de maison ? Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas exactement l'endroit fascinant pour une bande d'adolescents portés sur le sport et la frime.

- Si c'est pas Lady Hummel qui vient faire ses courses. On a mouillé ses draps ?

Il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Et en même temps rien du tout. Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez répondre à ça ? Kurt secoua légèrement la tête. C'était sans doute mieux de les ignorer. Ou d'ignorer Azimio. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, c'était toujours le même qui venait faire chier son monde. Enfin non, la raison était toute simple : il lui en avait collé une bonne la semaine dernière. Mais c'était comme si les autres derrière lui n'étaient qu'une ribambelle de figurants non dotés de paroles. Ils n'étaient certainement pas muets pour autant, étant donné leurs ricanements grossiers et les bruits obscènes qu'ils faisaient parfois.

Naturellement, il fit ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Passer chemin. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de les provoquer dans un endroit aussi publique. Dans le meilleur des cas, il acceptait de servir de punching ball jusqu'à ce qu'un vigile se ramène. Dans le pire de cas, il y aurait eu échanges de coups, il les aurait étalé et il aurait eu l'air plus que coupable. Ce n'était définitivement pas le genre d'attention qu'il souhaitait.

- Où est-ce que tu crois aller ?

L'ennui, évidemment, c'est qu'Azimio était un abruti profond. Il retint Kurt par le col de la veste. De la veste. Le col de la veste. Sa veste Marc Jacobs. Qu'il ne fallait au grand jamais toucher, _effleur__er_ et encore moins _tir__er__._

Kurt se retourna avec un regard foudroyant. Il aurait facilement craqué, se serait aisément mis en colère.

Mais quelqu'un passa trop près et bouscula accidentellement Azimio et le fit lâcher prise.

- Hé !

Un adolescent doté d'une ignoble crête se retourna vers Azimio et haussa un sourcil interrogateur et vaguement menaçant. Plus menaçant qu'interrogateur à vrai dire.

Azimio bredouilla quelques paroles inintelligibles et recula quelque peu. Il faut dire que Noah Puckerman (dit Puck) n'avait guère bonne réputation. Il avait passé plus de temps en centre de détention qu'au lycée et sa crête (bien que laide) n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Il avait cette image de délinquant juvénile qui faisait fuir la totalité de la population de McKinley.

Sous le regard insistant de Puckerman, les adolescents se dispersèrent comme des pigeons, au grand soulagement de Kurt.

- Fais gaffe où tu marches, grommela-t-il comme si Kurt l'avait bousculé.

_-o-_

Inutile de dire qu'il était sur les nerfs lorsqu'il arriva chez lui. Et la vue de son studio délabré n'arrangeait rien à son humeur. Le Conseil était trop radin pour lui trouver mieux que ça…

Quelque chose attira cependant son attention. Un bruit agaçant qui lui bourdonnait légèrement dans l'oreille. Plutôt dans les rangées des ultrasons. Et qui le rendait littéralement dingue. Ses oreilles étaient apparemment aussi sensibles que celles d'un chien et ça n'avait rien de très agréable.

La perturbation ne venait pas de son téléphone et il n'avait encore rien installé. Ni télé, ni connexion internet. Peut-être un appartement voisin ? Mais le bruit était proche et plus il y faisait attention, plus il avait l'impression qu'il s'intensifiait.

Confus et irrité, il commença à retourner la pièce sens dessus et dessous. Sous le matelas, sous les draps, dans le frigo, dans ses valises, dans la salle de bains et même au plafond.

Il parvint à trouver l'origine du bourdonnement incessant. Des petits composants électroniques noirâtres dissimulés un peu partout dans l'appartement. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui.

_-o-_

- Mmm, marmonna Mr Schue visiblement soucieux.

Il faisait tourner entre ses doigts l'un des composants électroniques que Kurt avait trouvé (et écrasé parce que le bourdonnement était insupportable).

- Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait poser des micros chez toi ? Se demanda Mr Schue dubitatif.

Kurt haussa un sourcil. C'était une question stupide, il pouvait probablement songer à une centaine de raisons. La première étant : allô ? Tueur de démons, cible de tous les vilains ici présent.

- Ce que je veux dire, expliqua Mr Schue, c'est que c'est plus simple de te tuer directement, pourquoi des micros ?

Ah.

- Ils n'ont pas vraiment essayé de me tuer l'autre soir.

- On ne peut pas être sûr qu'il s'agisse… des mêmes individus, contesta Mr Schue en reposant les morceaux métalliques sur la table basse de son salon.

Les bagages de Kurt occupaient désormais la majorité de la petite pièce. Maintenant qu'il savait son appartement sur écoute, il n'allait certainement plus pouvoir y dormir en paix et encore moins vouloir y vivre. Mais dormir sur le canapé de Mr Schue n'était guère une solution viable à long terme.

- Et qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ? Soupira Kurt. Les vampires sont de plus en plus tordus…

Il eut une pensée furtive pour Blaine. Blaine, l'étrange vampire qui semblait en savoir un peu trop.

- À supposer que ce soit des vampires.

- Vous voulez dire comme des démons ?

- Pire, répondit Mr Schue, des humains.

Kurt ne voyait pas exactement en quoi il aurait pu intéresser quiconque d'humain. Ça n'avait pas grand sens.

- Le mieux qu'on puisse faire dans l'immédiat, reprit Mr Schue, c'est de suivre notre seule piste. La dernière mention de l'Ordre d'Aurelius date d'au moins de deux cents, poursuivit Mr Schue en faisait les cent pas. En supposant que les vampires qui nous ont détenu travaillaient pour l'Ordre, ils avaient l'air relativement jeunes. Probablement juste des sous-fifres.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé ce qu'ils voulaient ? Demanda Kurt.

- Eh bien, puisqu'ils se sont donnés du mal pour te faire sortir de l'ombre et te capturer, je suppose qu'ils avaient besoin de toi. Pour te vendre peut-être.

- Me vendre ?

Kurt blanchit.

- Oh, tes organes coûtent très cher sur le marché démoniaque.

- Rassurant…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils doivent te garder vivant suffisamment longtemps pour que ton sang reste frais.

- Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Mr Schue l'ignora.

- Il y a environ deux mille rituels plus ou moins fiables recensés dans les archives du Conseil, concernant les Tueuses. Environ 1200 qui pourraient entraîner une apocalypse dont 500 ont besoin de ton coeur frais. Je suis en train de repasser en revue les 300 qui concernent la Bouche de l'Enfer, mais il reste beaucoup de possibilités.

- Et… en ce qui concerne les Tueurs au masculin ?

Une idée terrible lui traversa l'esprit. Et si jamais… si jamais il y avait eu une sorte de rituel tordu qui requérait une partie particulière de son anatomie ?

- Tu es le seul, donc il n'y a rien là-dessus. Je suppose qu'ils n'en ont pas encore inventé, répondit Mr Schue à son plus grand soulagement.

- Et le monstre à la peau fripée et aux dents pointues, aucun indice ?

- Pas vraiment non. J'aurais besoin d'une description un peu plus spécifique que ça. Sans compter qu'on se base sur la possibilité que ton rêve ne soit pas juste pas une métaphore pour… Dieu sait quoi, soupira Mr Schue.

Kurt se tut. Une métaphore basée sur un ignoble monstre mangeur de coeurs, ça ne pouvait pas être bon non plus. Un autre de ses affreux rêves l'aurait peut-être aidé à y voir plus clair, mais malheureusement (ou plutôt heureusement) il n'en avait toujours pas eu d'autres depuis. Au moins, il pouvait enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles et ne s'endormait plus par inadvertance en cours.

_-o-_

Deux jours plus tard, Kurt eut finalement le cran de se rendre à Scandals. Le bâtiment était situé quelque part dans l'ouest de la ville et n'avait rien de bien imposant. Si ce n'était l'énorme type baraqué habillé comme un vigile qui montait la garde devant l'entrée.

- Rentre chez toi gamin.

De loin, il avait l'air parfaitement humain. Mais de près, il y avait quelque chose de bourru dans sa voix qui le rendait plus menaçant que l'humain moyen. Un vampire. Un simple vampire, certes, mais un très gros vampire.

Kurt n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il était sensé le convaincre de le laisser passer. Il n'avait rien de démoniaque en lui.

Sa main se resserra dans sa poche sur la petite broche en croix de Rachel (qu'il se trimballait un peu partout grâce à sa très utile forme compacte). Il frappa soudainement le vampire à l'abdomen et le força à ouvrir grand la bouche dans laquelle il fit tomber la broche. Un cri étouffé parvint à ses oreilles et il grimaça légèrement en reniflant l'odeur de chair brûlée mais parvint tout de même à garder un visage glacial.

Un tas de cendres plus tard, le second videur lui fit passage.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Kurt regretta immédiatement d'être venu. Il tenta de calmer son coeur battant. Qui sait quelle oreille superhumaine pouvait l'entendre. Le bar était bondé de _démons._ Pas uniquement des vampires mais toutes sortes de démons. Poilus, gluants, avec des griffes ou des dents à des endroits étranges, à écailles, à pois. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de démons à un seul endroit à la fois. Pour tout dire, il n'avait vu qu'un ou deux véritables démons jusque là. Mr Schue et lui, avaient plutôt tendance à se concentrer sur les vampires. Plus simple à éliminer, surtout pour un novice.

Il essaya vainement de se rassurer. Tous les démons n'avaient pas forcément pour seul et unique but d'éliminer la race humaine. Juste 70% d'après les statistiques du Conseil… mais cela faisait toujours 30% de démons qui… bon, il ne savait pas exactement ce que faisaient ces derniers 30% pour s'occuper, mais savoir que trois démons sur dix ne voulaient pas forcément le tuer était presque confortant. Il sursauta quelque peu lorsqu'il entendit un rire grave et caverneux, mais dans l'ensemble, il garda plutôt bien son calme. Malheureusement, Kurt n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Il reconnut immédiatement le visage derrière le comptoir.

- Noah Puckerman ?

- Puck, corrigea immédiatement ce dernier.

La présence de Puck était surprenante. Il était à n'en pas douter 100% humain.

- Tu travailles ici ?

- Hummel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Ils t'ont laissé entré ? Tu réalises que ce n'est pas réellement un bar gay, pas vrai ?

- Je…

Kurt commença à paniquer. Comment était-il supposé expliquer sa présence ? Puck, réalisant sans doute sa détresse, roula des yeux et soupira.

- Je te sers quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il sans insister sur ses précédentes questions.

Kurt hocha la tête et accepta avec reconnaissance sa discrétion et s'abstint lui-même de poser ses propres questions.

En théorie, les gens (enfin les démons dans le cas présent) venaient sans doute ici pour boire. Entre autres. Mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Il pouvait difficilement se laisser distraire par de l'alcool. Pour tout dire, Kurt n'avait jamais vraiment bu. Enfin, il y avait eu cette fois-là, un ou deux ans auparavant : il s'était laissé emporté et avait fini par vomir sur les chaussures du principal. Pas son moment le plus avantageux.

- Tu préfères de l'urine de yak ou du sang de cochon ?

- Tu n'as rien d'un peu… plus humain ?

C'était sans doute l'une des seules fois où il aurait une occasion légitime de se trouver dans un bar, autant en profiter un peu. Ce que Mr Schue ignorait ne le tuerait pas. Un peu de courage liquide ne lui ferait pas de mal, songea-t-il.

Il se mit à observer avec attention les allers et venues des divers démons. Difficile de savoir ce qu'il cherchait précisément. Ils avaient tous l'air assez suspects. C'était des démons après tout.

Lâchant un soupir, il sentit quelqu'un (quelque chose ?) tirer le tabouret d'à côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Blaine avec ce qui ressemblait nettement à une pointe de panique dans sa voix.

Apparemment, c'était la question du soir. Kurt se lamenta intérieurement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était surpris de voir Blaine ici présent. C'était un bar à démons après tout. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui faisait tâche ici, c'était lui même.

Blaine ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et posa son regard sur le verre de liquide ambré que Puck venait de lui servir. Il lança un regard meurtrier à ce dernier et se saisit du verre avant de le boire d'une traite.

- J'allais boire ça, râla Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as seize ans, rouspéta Blaine en retour.

Parce que lui, c'est sûr qu'il devait les avoir dépassé depuis longtemps ses seize ans…

- J'ai peur de te demander comment tu sais ça…

Il vit Puck leur lancer quelques regards en coin, mais ce dernier resta à distance.

Kurt était content d'avoir au moins une présence humaine dans les parages. Même s'il ne se sentait pas menacé par Blaine, il ne lui faisait certainement pas confiance pour autant. Il avait peut-être l'air d'un innocent garnement (aux atouts tout à fait charmants) mais qui savait quel âge il pouvait bien avoir ? Il pouvait aussi bien avoir quinze (seize ?) ans que cent ans. La possibilité que Blaine soit plus âgé que son grand-père était assez perturbante pour que Kurt n'ose pas poser la question.

Généralement, il ne se posait pas vraiment de questions à propos des vampires. Moins il y pensait et mieux c'était. Son rôle se résumait à les réduire en poussière. Mais puisqu'il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de se débarrasser de Blaine dans l'immédiat, la curiosité le piquait.

Dans la confusion des évènements, il n'avait pas autant prêté attention à Blaine qu'il aurait dû. Pour commencer, il était relativement jeune (ou du moins, il avait l'air). C'était assez triste de penser qu'il était mort à un si jeune âge. Ou peut-être qu'il avait juste des traits enfantins ? Mais sa taille suggérait qu'il n'avait pas encore eu sa dernière poussée de croissance. Entre quinze et dix-sept, jugea Kurt à vue de nez.

Il se demanda à quoi ressemblait un jeune Blaine vivant et humain. Ce qu'il avait dû penser avant de mourir et de renaître sous une forme sinistre. C'était à se demander comment il avait survécu. Kurt avait constaté que plus les vampires étaient convertis jeunes, plus ils étaient stupides.

Enfin tout était relatif. Il n'avait jamais vraiment croisé de vampires _âgés_. Il les tuait au berceau (au cercueil), quand ils étaient encore confus, hébétés et à peine capables d'aligner deux mots intelligents.

- Tu pourrais être égorgé vif si quelqu'un te remarque, commenta Blaine en faisant signe de la main à Puck.

Il devait probablement être un habitué des lieux parce que Puck lui amena un verre à vin sans rien dire. Ce n'était définitivement pas du vin qu'il y avait dedans.

- Donne-moi ta main, exigea Kurt.

Blaine tendit sa main sans hésitation, le regard quelque peu interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, sursauta et retira sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée. Et elle avait littéralement été brûlée quand Kurt avait lâché dans la paume de sa main la petite croix en argent de Rachel.

- C'était pour quoi ça ? Se plaignit Blaine.

Kurt haussa les épaules, ramassa l'objet et le glissa dans sa poche.

- Pour te rappeler que je peux encore te botter le derrière.

Blaine plissa ses yeux, apparemment agacé.

- Je te dis ça pour ton propre bien. J'ai pu sentir ton odeur depuis l'extérieur.

- Et moi j'ai pu sentir l'industrie chimique qui siège dans tes cheveux, je n'en fais pas tout un plat pour autant.

C'était grossier de renifler les gens, au passage. Question de manières.

Blaine sembla vouloir protester mais renonça. Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts comme s'il avait à faire à un enfant particulièrement désobéissant.

- Un de ces jours, tu vas vraiment finir par te faire tuer, marmonna-t-il.

Vraisemblablement.

- Les risques du métier.

Blaine ajouta deux cuillères à sucre dans son verre. À se demander si cela avait vraiment un impact sur le goût ? Et n'aurait-il pas dû être servi dans un mug dans ce cas ? Le voir remuer une cuillère à café dans ce qui ressemblait à un verre à vin (mais n'en était pas) lui donnait un côté étrangement décalé qui soulignait son côté inhumain.

- Je dois dire que je suis surpris.

Kurt haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je m'étais attendu à te voir à nouveau débarquer chez moi avec une torche et une croix, mais rien.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me balader dans les égouts.

- Je ne vis pas dans les égouts, protesta Blaine, j'ai une entrée qui mène sur les égouts.

- Si tu le dis…

Il n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour critiquer étant donné qu'il occupait encore le canapé de Mr Schue. Enfin c'était toujours mieux que les égouts.

- À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Blaine en voyant Kurt l'observer intensément, sans ciller.

- Je me demande juste à quoi tu joues. Il se passe quelque chose dans cette ville, mais j'ai du mal à voir quel rôle tu y tiens.

- C'est si difficile à croire que je sois juste là pour aider ? Demanda Blaine visiblement amusé, mais par quoi, allez savoir.

Et honnêtement oui, c'était difficile à croire. Kurt lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir la volonté de vouloir rester à Lima. Il n'était pas spécialement là de son plein gré. Et c'était plus par obligation tout court et non pas par devoir moral qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Alors de là à penser qu'un _monstre_ pouvait avoir plus de conscience que lui, c'était aberrant. Une part de lui pensait sincèrement que si le monde finissait en flammes, il n'en avait que faire. Mais il ne le pensait sans doute pas vraiment.

- Pour un vampire, les humains sont sans doute comme des… happy meals sur pattes. En quoi ça t'intéresse de les aider ?

- S'il n'y a plus de happy meals, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé manger ? Répondit Blaine sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Si ça peut te consoler, je pense que tu vaux au moins un menu Maxi Best Of.

- Charmant.

- Je fais de mon mieux.

Blaine fit signe à Puck de le resservir.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais fais là ? Répéta Blaine.

- Oh.

Kurt supposait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de mal à répondre à cette question.

- Je suis là… pour me renseigner.

- Tu connais quelqu'un ici ?

- Pas vraiment. Le barman, je suppose.

- Tu sais jouer au poker ?

- Non.

- Billard ?

- Non plus.

- Tu as apporté des chatons ?

- Des chatons ?

- Alors comment comptes-tu glaner des informations ?

Kurt resta silencieux et se contenta de hausser les épaules. C'était une bonne question, il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait arriver, avec une énorme pancarte autour du coup qui aurait dit « je bouffe des coeurs humains » ou bien « ordre de moines pompeux à tendances démoniaques ».

Au lieu de répondre à la question qui lui était posée, il posa lui-même une question qui le tracassait singulièrement.

- Est-ce que tu me suis ?

- Si je te suivais, tu ne m'aurais même pas remarqué. Tu es relativement tête en l'air pour un chasseur de vampires.

Pas une réponse des plus rassurantes…

_-o-_

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités mais Blaine se refusait globalement à répondre à toute réponse intéressante.

Kurt continua d'observer les nombreux démons. Il prit mentalement note de chaque démon qui passait, mais jusque là rien de bien fascinant. Ils étaient tous laids, avec des griffes ou des cornes selon l'espèce. Difficile de savoir exactement desquels en particulier il aurait dû se méfier. Sans doute tous. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, une autre tête familière s'approcha du bar. À croire qu'il y avait une sorte de conspiration dont il n'était pas au courant.

- Lauren… Zizes ? Bafouilla-t-il surpris.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Zizes depuis qu'il était arrivé à McKinley, mais elle faisait partie de ces personnes difficiles à ne pas remarquer. Elle était effrayante. Mais vraiment. Kurt était persuadé qu'elle avait plus de force que lui et qu'elle aurait pu l'écraser comme une fourmi.

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-elle indifféremment en faisant signe à Puck de la servir.

Zizes n'était pas humaine, réalisa-t-il alors. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question avec Puck mais Zizes était différente. Elle lui donnait une impression particulière et son odeur était inadéquate. Elle ne sentait pas l'humain, comme l'aurait fait remarqué Blaine. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le réaliser jusqu'à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis ? Un démon de vengeance, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Pourquoi ? Intéressé ?

Elle posa enfin son regard sur Kurt l'observa avec curiosité.

- Toi en revanche… Tu pues l'humain comme Puck, déclara-t-elle finalement.

- Merci…

Est-ce qu'il sentait si mauvais que ça ?

- Avec un soupçon de je-ne-sais-quoi.

- Sérieusement, arrêtez de me renifler, je vais commencer à me sentir mal à l'aise, marmonna Kurt.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et le scruta du regard comme si elle pouvait voir à travers sa peau. C'était à la fois agaçant et stressant. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent brièvement sur son cou et le rendirent plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Intéressant, commenta-t-elle simplement.

- Zizes a un oeil particulièrement développé, expliqua Puck en apportant une bière à cette dernière.

À ses côtés, Blaine sembla mal à l'aise et remua inconfortablement sur son tabouret, à sa plus grande stupeur. Zizes sembla le sentir également et posa un regard scrutateur sur lui. Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux et se rapprocha de lui avec un air de prédateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Couina Blaine, plus que nerveux au plus grand amusement de Kurt.

Zizes avait l'air émerveillée. Choquée.

- Comment est-ce que tu l'as récupérée ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant plus encore, si bien qu'il ne restait guère de place entre eux.

Blaine se leva promptement et se dirigea vers la porte à grandes enjambées. Dans le genre malpoli. À croire qu'il avait le feu aux fesses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda aussitôt Kurt, curieux.

- Tu me donnes quoi en échange ? Rétorqua Zizes.

Kurt lâcha un soupir et paya ses consommations. Il n'aurait sans doute pas ses réponses ce soir-là.

- Je sais ce que tu cherches, ajouta finalement Zizes en sirotant son verre de… enfin peu importe, mieux valait rester ignorant.

- Et ?

- J'ai mes sources, je peux fouiner un peu pour toi, mais j'ai besoin d'un service en échange.

Elle lui tendit une carte de visite sale et froissée qui n'indiquait qu'une adresse et lui expliqua vaguement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Aller à cette adresse et récupérer les chatons. Ça paraissait assez simple en théorie.

- Des chatons… des vrais chatons ?

- Non, des chatons en carton. Bien sûr que oui des _vrais._

Kurt n'était pas du genre à pactiser ou traîner avec des démons. Si ce n'était ses deux rencontres totalement fortuites avec Blaine. Passer un marché avec un démon était toujours une mauvaise idée. Mais récupérer quelques chatons n'allait pas le tuer pas vrai ? (La réponse était sans doute 'oui' mais il s'abstint d'y penser).

Avant qu'il ne parte, Puck vint l'accoster.

- Hummel, chuchota-t-il même si Zizes pouvait probablement l'entendre malgré tout, fais attention à tes fréquentations.

Kurt roula des yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de conseils de la part de de Noah Puckerman en personne. La première chose qu'on lui avait dit quand il était arrivé à McKinley était de ne pas s'approcher du type à la crête sous aucun prétexte.

- Tu devrais même pas être là.

- Moi ? Et toi alors ?

- C'est compliqué.

- C'est toujours compliqué, répliqua Kurt en roulant des yeux.

- Je suis sérieux. Tu ne devrais pas te mêler… des ces affaires-là. Ces… _gens-là_, (il grimaça un peu), sont dangereux.

Certainement vrai. Mais ça n'avait pas grande importance. Lui-même n'était pas des plus inoffensifs.

_-o-_

- Blaine, soupira Kurt. Tu es en train de me suivre là.

- Tu as le don de t'attirer les ennuis, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules à la sortie de Scandals.

- C'était une fois, d'accord ? Je n'en fais pas une habitude ! Protesta-t-il.

Blaine lui lança un regard appuyé qu'il évita soigneusement. Il repensa furtivement aux mois précédents son arrivée à Lima. Mais quelques incidents par-ci par-là constituaient difficilement une habitude, pas vrai ? Et à moins que Blaine ne le traque depuis des mois, il ne pouvait pas être au courant des précédentes mésaventures de Kurt. Enfin… à la réflexion, Blaine était tellement louche, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant.

Kurt pressa le pas jusqu'à sa voiture mais Blaine ne manqua pas de monter dans le siège passager. Apparemment un vampire n'avait pas besoin d'être invité dans une voiture. Dommage. Il ne chercha pas vraiment à protester cela dit. Qui sait ce qui l'attendait, une paire de mains supplémentaire ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire de mal. Probablement. Kurt se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter ; il commençait à faire confiance un peu trop facilement à son goût. Un vampire qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois malgré l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée la semaine auparavant.

Enfin, confiance était un bien grand mot, disons qu'il préférait la compagnie d'un vampire (race parasite dont il avait pour tâche d'éliminer au passage) plutôt que de se rendre seul récupérer une ribambelle de matous. Mr Schue n'aurait certainement pas approuvé. Mais Mr Schue n'était pas là, et il était assez grand pour prendre ses décisions. Peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'abandonner maintenant et de rentrer les mains vides.

Et pour sa défense, tout était de la faute de Mr Schue, qui n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner, pour précision. Entre ses visions de coeurs arrachés, un bar rempli de démons sanguinaires, les micros dans son appartement, même la simple nuit noire commençait à lui donner la chair de poule. Plus que d'habitude.

- J'ai peur de demander, commença Kurt avec précaution, mais c'est quoi le problème avec les chatons ?

Blaine le regarda comme s'il était particulièrement ignare. Il commençait à détester cette sorte de condescendance qui venait sans doute avec l'âge et la sénilité.

- Ils sont délicieux bien sûr.

Okay, toute sorte de sympathie (s'il y en avait eu) s'était volatilisée, il voulait ce vampire psychopathe aussi loin de lui que possible. Et Zizes aussi.

_-o-_

- Oh mon dieu, gémit Kurt. Sa voix fit écho dans l'entrepôt, parmi les miaulements incessants de chatons.

Ne jamais faire confiance à un démon surtout pas Zizes, c'était sa leçon du jour. Récupérer des chatons d'accord. Et au passage éviter de penser à quoi ils allaient servir. Elle ne lui avait pas précisé qu'il allait devoir faire face à _ça._

Une sorte de créature humanoïde à la peau gluante et grisâtre se tenait devant eux. Son visage était doté de deux grosse tentacules qui pendouillaient comme des trompes d'éléphant. Des pics pointus (très pointus et dégoulinants en plus) qui sortaient un peu partout de son corps.

Il ne connaissait pas grand chose en ce qui concernait la création des démons. À supposer qu'ils viennent d'une autre dimension, est-ce qu'ils avaient aussi subi une sorte d'évolution comme les mammifères sur terre ? Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, il ne comprenait définitivement pas la logique de leur potentiel créateur. Sérieusement. Un démon qui avait déjà deux trompes bizarres sur la tête n'avait définitivement _pas_ besoin de tous ces pics en plus. Ça n'avait aucun sens et ce n'était absolument pas assorti. Comme d'ajouter un motif à pois en plus de rayures. Des pois, c'était déjà suffisant, pourquoi ajouter des rayures ?

La _chose_ lâcha un grondement terrifiant et grogna encore un peu. Elle était encore plus hideuse que tous les démons du bar réunis.

- « Chameau » … « tuer » … « intestins », marmonna Blaine l'air concentré.

Kurt lui lança un regard incrédule. Il n'était quand même pas saoul ? Blaine n'avait même pas bu une goutte d'alcool…

- Oh, c'est ce qu'il est en train de dire. Je crois. J'ai un peu de mal avec certains dialectes démoniaques.

- Il veut tuer un chameau et prendre ses intestins ?

- Non, le chameau c'est une insulte pour eux. C'est toi qu'il veut tuer, répondit Blaine sur le ton de la conversation. Et tes intestins, ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Kurt lui jeta un regard noir. Il ne savait pas s'il était exaspéré ou totalement terrifié. Un peu des deux sans doute. Il regarda le démon avec une expression profondément peinée. Seigneur, il ne pouvait pas décemment toucher cette chose… il allait foutre en l'air ses vêtements.

Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Blaine, décida Kurt en marmonnant dans sa barbe avec mauvaise foi.

- En quoi est-ce que c'est ma faute ? Demanda ce dernier interloqué.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais c'est forcément ta faute. Aucun vampire à Lima, et pouf, dès que je te croise, ils sortent tous de leur cachette et je me retrouve à gambader après des démons mi-éléphant mi porc-épic.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

- T'as aussi failli me faire brûler vif.

- Tu vas me la ressortir encore combien de temps celle-là ? Je me suis excusé ! Protesta Blaine.

Kurt voulut contester ce point. Ça c'était nouveau. Il n'avait certainement pas entendu l'ombre d'une excuse. Ils seraient disputés encore un peu plus si ce n'était pour l'énorme créature gluante qui fonça sur lui comme un taureau enragé. Il esquiva avec une sorte de roulade absolument disgracieuse et atterrit tête la première contre la paroi puante d'une benne à ordures. Qui semblait remplie de… il ne préférait pas le savoir. Un peu sonné, il se releva pour voir Blaine se faire envoyer valdinguer à plusieurs mètres et atterrir douloureusement contre un mur (avec plus ou moins de satisfaction).

- Chameau toi-même, jura Kurt agacé en se ruant sur le démon armé de son pieu préféré.

Ce qui en théorie était une bonne idée. Même si un pieu dans le coeur était plutôt réservé pour les vampires, Kurt supposait que n'importe qui, n'importe quoi en mourrait tout de même. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'était la résistance de sa peau. Le bout du pieu ne parvint pas à le transpercer et se fissura quelque peu à sa plus grande consternation. Mr Pointu (le nom du pieu) était mort… paix à son âme.

Kurt parvint à éviter quelques coups de pattes avant de sauter sur le dos du démon et tenta tant bien que mal de s'accrocher pour un rodéo endiablé.

- Blaine ! Ça se tue comment ?! Hurla-t-il à bout de souffle.

- Essaye la tête ?

Kurt sortit un canif de sa poche et tenta de trancher la gorge du démon. Sans grande surprise, sa peau était incroyablement dure. Il appuya plus fort mais parvint à peine à écorcher la peau collante. Cependant, il laissa tout de même une entaille qui laissa échapper un liquide bleuâtre douteux ressemblant vaguement aux boissons glacées de McKinley. L'odeur de putréfaction en plus. Voilà qui n'allait pas être évident à nettoyer.

- Dégoûtant, gémit Kurt en fronçant le nez.

Le démon, fou de rage, se trémoussa dans tous les sens pour tenter de se débarrasser de Kurt. Encore un peu et il allait finir par avoir le tournis. Pendant ce temps, Blaine était en train de fouiller avec précipitation dans son sac de provisions.

- Quand tu veux ! Hurla Kurt en grinçant des dents.

- De l'eau bénite, des pieux… tu n'as rien de plus tranchant ? Qui sort sans prendre au moins une ou deux machettes ?

Stupide Blaine. Kurt s'accrocha de toutes ses forces et appuya aussi fort qu'il put sur son canif. Il trancha et trancha. Ou plutôt, il fit de son mieux pour entailler et tournicoter son canif comme un ouvre-conserve tout autour de l'épais cou du démon, étant donné la taille de la lame. Si ça c'était pas de la technique… Quand finalement, le démon cessa de se débattre, il put se laisser tomber plus ou moins gracieusement sur ses pieds. Une tête à tentacules entre les mains. L'odeur était atroce…

- Est-ce qu'il va se réduire en tas de poussières ou bien… ? Demanda-t-il, la respiration haletante et l'adrénaline encore présente.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir l'enterrer, répondit Blaine en se pinçant le nez.

Kurt soupira. Les vampires avaient au moins le mérite de ne pas laisser de corps derrière eux, une fois réduits en poussière.

- On devrait se faire des sorties comme ça plus souvent, fit Blaine avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, je commence à voir là le début d'une grande amitié.

- Tu creuses, grogna Kurt.

_-o-_

- Comment était ton week-end ? Demanda Mercedes un peu trop joyeusement pour un lundi matin.

- Terrible, j'ai dû enterré un cadavre, répondit Kurt sur un ton pince-sans-rire.

Un jour peut-être, s'en souviendrait-il comme d'une anecdote amusante de sa turbulente jeunesse. En attendant, c'était nettement moins drôle de devoir creuser pour de vrai. Avec une pelle.

- Pardon ? Couina Mercedes effarée.

- Pas un cadavre humain, si ça peut te rassurer.

- Pas vraiment non…

C'était le genre de réponses qui poussait Mercedes à ne pas poser plus de questions ces temps-ci. Il se sentait un peu coupable de la tenir à l'écart avec ce qu'elle avait dû vivre par sa faute, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'insister plus que ça. Pour tout dire, c'était un peu étrange de voir à quel point elle prenait bien les évènements. Elle se conduisait de façon tout à fait normale avec lui (même si elle imaginait peut-être qu'il trafiquait de la drogue…). Enfin bon. Son apathie apparente à l'égard des manigances de Kurt était plus une bonne nouvelle pour lui qu'autre chose. Et il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Comme Zizes pour commencer.

Zizes dont l'infâme repère était le club de lutte. Un endroit qu'il avait autant envie de fréquenter que le vestiaire malodorant des garçons. Sans compter qu'elle était effrayante.

- Où sont mes chatons ? Grogna Zizes l'air menaçante dès qu'elle le vit.

Cette obsession pour les chatons commençait à devenir troublante, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je les ai confiés à Puck l'autre soir.

- À Puck ?! T'es con ou quoi ? Il les a sans doute déjà confié à un refuge pour animaux ! S'énerva la délicate et frêle jeune fille qu'elle était.

La nouvelle ne lui brisait pas tellement le coeur… (Courrez petits chatons…).

- Pas mes oignons, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, j'ai rempli ma part.

Elle roula des yeux, visiblement agacée, mais laissa tomber. Il se demanda un instant si elle avait l'intention de remplir sa part du marché en dépit de la perte de ses chatons. Malgré le mal qu'il s'était donné, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'en souciait vraiment. Quoiqu'elle puisse lui dire, il ne pouvait sans doute pas croire sur parole un démon.

- Je vais être charitable et répondre à au moins deux questions, dit-elle en effleurant la tempe de Kurt, par quoi devrais-je commencer ?

Kurt balaya sa main d'un geste brusque.

- Arrête de… est-ce que tu lis les pensées ou quoi ? Et non, ce n'est pas une question.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup sa capacité à lire les gens, ou peu importe ce qu'elle faisait.

- Si je pouvais faire ça, je contrôlerais déjà le monde.

- Commence par ce que tu veux, soupira Kurt.

Puisqu'elle semblait déjà savoir ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait besoin de formuler sa question.

- Ils sont un peu partout, tu sais. Tu devrais te méfier.

Zizes se pencha et prit un air conspirateur. (Elle n'avait visiblement aucune notion d'espace personnel).

Et si ça c'était pas le conseil le plus bidon qu'on puisse lui donner… Bien sûr qu'il fallait qu'il se méfie. Une bande de psychopathes suceurs de sang cherchait peut-être à l'enlever pour quelques néfastes rituels nécessitant éventuellement ses bijoux de famille ! D'accord, peut-être pas la dernière partie, mais peu importe.

- Même dans ta petite tête !

- Dans ma tête ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air de bien dormir ces derniers temps, pas vrai ?

Elle parlait probablement des rêves totalement inutiles et un tantinet perturbants qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Pas du tout, je dors très bien, rétorqua-t-il.

- Vraiment ?

Elle parut quelque peu étonnée et le scruta du regard en traçant distraitement les contours de l'ignoble broche de Rachel qu'il avait fait l'effort de porter. C'était toujours confortant d'avoir une croix sur soi quand on chassait les vampires après tout.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Demanda Kurt, voyant que Zizes n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter son silence contemplatif.

- Quitter Lima ? Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On est sur la Bouche de l'Enfer. C'est voué à attirer une ou deux apocalypses tôt ou tard.

- Encourageant…

- Mais je serais surprise de te voir partir. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller bien loin. Les démons de toute la planète veulent ta peau. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je te donne au moins deux ou trois mois de survie !

Kurt roula des yeux. Elle était irritante. Sans doute une qualité commune aux démons, mais quand même. Elle ne lui avait rien appris de bien intéressant. Est-ce qu'il était supposé deviner et interpréter ? « Ils sont un peu partout ». Fantastique. Qui ? Quoi, Pourquoi et Comment ?

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les énigmes, soupira-t-il. Dis-moi quelque chose de plus intéressant ?

- Blaine Anderson.

- Quoi ?

- C'est son nom. Blaine. Anderson. Un drôle de bonhomme.

Elle sembla pensive et continua de fixer son attention sur la broche, comme si c'était l'objet le plus fascinant au monde.

- Il en a une toute brillante… je me demande comment il l'a récupérée.

- De quoi est-ce…

- La tienne est sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux, poursuivit Zizes sur le ton de la conversation.

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa poitrine comme si elle voulait sentir les battements frénétiques de son coeur.

- J'en ai assez dit pour aujourd'hui.

C'était comme lire l'horoscope avec Zizes…

- Reviens avec des chatons la prochaine fois ! J'accepte aussi ton foie en paiement.

_-o-_

Kurt soupira pour la énième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il n'était pas près d'en avoir fini avec toutes ces histoires. Même si les indications de Zizes n'étaient pas très claires et plus que cryptiques, il avait maintenant la certitude que les micros avaient un rapport avec son enlèvement. Enfin il supposait que c'est ce qu'elle avait voulu dire... Un seul désastre à la fois, par pitié. Il ne pouvait pas combattre sur tous les fronts.

En clair, il n'avait pas pas du tout avancé depuis la dernière fois. Si ce n'était pour ces quelques pièces d'information encore une fois très cryptiques sur Blaine. Et sérieusement, c'était quoi le problème de Zizes ? C'était pour se venger des chatons ? Ou bien elle avait fait carrière en tant que voyante ratée ?

Les quelques recherches qu'il avait tenté n'avaient rien donné sans grande surprise. Les moteurs de recherche n'affichaient rien sur Blaine Anderson, le vampire. Le mieux à faire aurait été de demander à Mr Schue qui avait directement accès à toutes les bases de données du Conseil d'Observateurs, mais apparemment, aucun contact n'était possible pour le moment. Traduction : ils n'en avaient plus rien à foutre maintenant qu'ils étaient parvenus à se débarrasser de lui au fin fond de la cambrousse américaine. (Enfin, Lima n'était pas exactement la « cambrousse » mais peu importe).

Juste avant son dernier cours de la journée, Mercedes l'intercepta à son casier.

- Kurt ! Chuchota-t-elle paniquée. Tu as entendu les rumeurs ?

- Non ?

- La police est venue arrêté Puckerman ce matin !

Il haussa un sourcil. Ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment (à la tête de Puck, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il avait au moins plusieurs délits dans son casier), mais en quoi cela aurait dû le concerner était une autre question.

- C'est à cause de l'incendie, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Il n'y était même pas, pourquoi est-ce…

- Apparemment, quelqu'un l'aurait vu traîné dans le quartier.

Une vague de culpabilité le submergea. Puck n'était certainement pas une de ses personnes préférées, il le connaissait à peine et les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui étaient quelque peu inquiétantes. Mais savoir qu'il avait été arrêté par sa faute… enfin, pas techniquement sa faute. Kurt n'avait pas mis lui-même feu à cette maison.

- Est-ce qu'on devrait… aller parler à la police ? Demanda Mercedes avec hésitation. Raconter ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ?

Kurt roula des yeux.

- Bien sûr que non ! Soupira-t-il. Ne mentionne ça à personne, je m'en occuperai.

_-o-_

Et par là, il voulait dire que Mr Schue s'en occuperait. Il ne pouvait pas lui-même faire grand chose. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait dire la vérité et il ne pouvait pas non plus débarquer au poste de police, tabasser tous les policiers et libérer Puck.

Kurt déboula bruyamment dans le bureau de Mr Schue.

- Il faut faire quelque chose pour Puck.

Mr Schue devait déjà être au courant car il ne parut pas surpris.

- Kurt, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien faire. Tu dois faire profile bas.

- Mais c'est de ma faute s'il…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. La police finira tôt ou tard par le relâcher par manque de preuves.

Kurt fulmina intérieurement. Mr Schue, d'habitude si à cheval sur les règles et sa bonne morale (à tel point qu'on avait envie de le frapper quand il sortait ses discours moralisants à deux balles), n'avait pas l'air de regretter le moins du monde de faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre, à sa plus grande consternation. Honnêtement, s'il s'était agi d'un abruti comme Azimio, Kurt n'aurait certainement pas eu de remords… enfin bref, le fait est qu'il lui restait parfois un peu de conscience malgré l'attitude quelque peu laxiste qu'il prenait de temps à autres à l'égard de son _job_.

- Si vous ne faites rien, j'irais parler à la police, déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, répondit Mr Schue incrédule.

- Ne me tentez pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse au juste ? Je n'arrive pas à contacter le Conseil. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas le faire relâcher juste comme ça !

- Si je vais me dénoncer moi-même, ils seront bien obligés de bouger leur cul et de me faire libérer.

Enfin il espérait… il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la nuit en prison.

_-o-_

Il s'avéra qu'il n'eut pas à faire grand chose. Kurt revit Puck plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Dès le lendemain, ce dernier gambadait déjà dans les couloirs de McKinley, prêt à terroriser les masses. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques instants avant que Puck ne se décide enfin à parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Kurt en haussant innocemment les épaules.

Et c'était vrai, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait bien pu faire Mr Schue pour le faire sortir aussi vite. Ce qui était un peu surprenant, c'était le fait que Puck soit rapidement parvenu à le relier avec Mr Schue.

- Pourquoi ?

Puck le regardait avec méfiance. À juste titre probablement. Ils étaient loin d'être amis et la seule interaction qu'ils avaient eu jusque là, avait eu lieu l'autre soir à Scandals. Pas de quoi fonder une amitié éternelle.

- Parce que tu n'étais pas coupable ?

Pour quelle autre raison ?

- Et comment est-ce que tu peux en être sûr ?

Kurt haussa un sourcil. Pour tout dire, s'il n'avait pas lui-même été impliqué sur la scène du crime, il aurait certainement pu croire que Puck soit le coupable. De tout crime possible. Il avait juste une tête à crimes. Une tête d'un type qui pourrait braquer un distributeur automatique. Et Kurt avouait volontiers qu'il était parfois du genre à porter des jugements hâtifs. Un trait qu'il aurait voulu changé, quand lui-même n'aimait pas beaucoup être jugé au premier regard. Mais avec sa vie constamment en ligne de mire, son jugement était un atout.

- Parce que j'y étais, d'accord ? Avoua impatiemment Kurt.

Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne idée mais il n'avait pas toute la journée et n'avait guère l'envie de s'attarder sur le sujet.

- Quoi ? Lâcha Puck estomaqué.

Il faut dire que Kurt n'avait pas spécialement la tête à être un pyromane.

- C'est une longue histoire. Techniquement pas ma faute.

Puck fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête de te mêler à tout _ça_. L'incendie, l'autre soir au bar. C'est dangereux.

Amusant. Vraiment.

- De la part de quelqu'un qui travaille dans un bar à démons ? Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu être embauché.

- Le patron est cool. Pour un démon.

- Pourquoi tu travailles là-bas ? Insista Kurt. Et qu'est-ce que tu fichais dehors le soir de l'incendie ?

Puck hésita un peu.

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Eh bien j'ai mes raisons aussi, rétorqua Kurt.

Ils se toisèrent encore un peu histoire de faire bonne figure mais Puck se décida à changer de sujet.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Pas vraiment non.

- Je ne sais pas si ça va t'aider, mais tu sais que la maison qui a été brûlée fait partie d'un groupe de propriétés qui va être démoli dans l'année ?

Kurt haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas exactement l'information supernaturelle qu'il attendait et qui lui aurait été utile. Démons ? Vampires ? Puck lui lança un regard blasé comme s'il devait tout lui expliquer.

- Est-ce que tu as au moins essayé d'y jeter un oeil ? Soupira Puck.

_-o-_

Il y avait exactement sept maisons destinées à la démolition, disséminées aux quatre coins de Lima. Toutes au nom d'un certain Dustin Goolsby. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand chose d'intéressant lorsqu'il tapait "Dustin Goolsby" sur Google. Il faut dire que Kurt n'était pas vraiment calé en ce qui concernait les recherches informatiques. Il n'avait pas accès à d'innombrables registres utiles ou quoi que ce soit. Il avait un pieu et Google et puis merde. Quant à Mr Schue, ce n'était pas tellement mieux. Sa bibliothèque de livres poussiéreux n'était pas exactement le top de l'espionnage du XXIème siècle.

Par contre, pour ce qui était de rester planqué dans une voiture et de surveiller une vieille maison glauque derrière une grosse paire de jumelles, ils savaient y faire.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils passèrent une partie de la semaine à surveiller les mouvements des trois premières maisons sans grand succès. Pas un chat à signaler. Enfin, à part le SDF qui avait fait ses besoins dans la cours arrière de la deuxième maison.

_-o-_

La quatrième maison fut heureusement la bonne. Enfin façon de parler, vu qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Mais les quelques lumières allumées et la présence de gens (ou de _quelque chose_ en tout cas) étaient un signe, pas vrai ? Elle était située dans un quartier sombre et en construction où les immeubles à plusieurs étages remplaçaient progressivement les vieilles maisons délabrées. Ce qui signifiait plus de ruelles complexes pour circuler et se fondre dans l'obscurité.

Il fut donc décidé que Kurt irait patrouiller dans les rues alentour pendant que Mr Schue ferait le guet devant la maison en question. C'était évidemment la recette idéale pour un désastre, donc Mr Schue ne manqua pas de forcer son protégé à emporter avec lui un sac rempli à bord d'armes blanches en tout genre, d'au moins un litre d'eau bénite et d'un talkie walkie (qui ressemblait vaguement à un babyphone mais passons). Avec la recommandation de ne _pas _brûler d'autres bâtiments. Combien de fois devrait-il expliquer que ce n'était _pas_ de sa faute ?

Kurt n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il était supposé fuir avec un sac d'une tonne sur son dos. Il n'était probablement pas supposé prendre la poudre d'escampette à la moindre occasion cela dit. Mais c'était lourd. Comment les gens faisaient-ils dans les films pour tout avoir sous la main sans se trimballer une valise entière ?

Il cessa un instant de maugréer dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas et s'arrêta net à l'intersection d'une rue. Une odeur particulière avait attiré son attention.

Mais que les choses soient claires, il n'était pas un chien pour autant. Contrairement à Zizes et Blaine qui semblaient avoir pour hobby de sentir les gens et d'examiner leur odeur en détails de manière absolument pas bizarre et flippante. C'était un truc de démons ça. Il était d'avis que l'odeur des gens était quelque chose de personnel, nom de nom. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait intentionnellement remarqué l'ignoble eau de cologne de Mr Schue. C'était une odeur naturellement perceptible à l'odorat humain. Sinon pourquoi en porter ? Par contre, s'il avait remarqué que Mr Schue s'était certainement fait avoir par une contrefaçon et qu'il y avait une arrière-odeur d'urine, ça c'était autre chose. De même qu'il n'avait pas senti la feinte odeur de vaseline sur Puck. Ça aurait été une atteinte à la vie privée.

Tout ça pour dire que même s'il avait les sens plus développés que la moyenne, et que l'odorat était certainement le pire des cinq sens, ce n'était certainement pas sa faute. Et il y avait définitivement quelqu'un au-delà de cette intersection. Il n'était pas exactement expert en la matière. Comment Blaine pouvait-il reconnaître l'humain du démon ? Chaque personne avait déjà sa propre odeur corporelle (certains avaient plus besoin d'une douche que d'autres). Quant aux démons, il n'en avait quasiment jamais rencontré, excepté lors de sa sortie à Scandals. Est-ce qu'ils avaient une odeur particulière ? À part la puanteur nauséabonde de certains. Et puis les vampires ? Leur corps était techniquement humain, même si mort.

Mais Kurt Hummel étant Kurt Hummel, il reconnut néanmoins l'odeur du cuir de vache, et de la lessive bon marché. Et aussi du gel coiffant. Définitivement différent de celui de Blaine. Il en déduit deux choses. Soit quelqu'un sortant tout droit d'une comédie musicale de Grease l'attendait. Soit quelqu'un qui était mort depuis la sortie de Grease. Et vu l'heure, c'était sans doute la deuxième option. Il entendit un bruit de pas. Deux ou peut-être trois paires de jambes, c'était difficile à dire. Le chuintement distinct d'une mauvaise paire de baskets mais aussi le son d'une paire de mocassins, puis une paire de bottes à talons. Donc au moins… trois ou quatre ?

Il ne perdit pas de temps et rebroussa chemin en courant. L'ennui, c'est que s'il les avait senti et entendu de loin, c'était aussi réciproque. Il ne tarda pas à arriver dans un cul-de-sac et maugréa intérieurement. La loi universelle des ruelles sombres et flippantes : elles finissaient toujours par un cul-de-sac, surtout si vous aviez une bande de buveurs de sang à vos trousses.

Apercevant un escalier de secours, il se précipita dessus et grimpa les marches deux à deux. Il monta l'équivalent de deux étages et s'accroupit pour observer en bas. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux silhouettes firent apparition. Un homme au blouson en cuir et une femme portant des bottes ignobles. Des vampires de toute évidence. Leurs visages étaient grotesquement déformés par des traits vampiriques. Ils n'avaient même pas cherché à s'en cacher, visiblement près à le croquer... Ils observèrent longuement la ruelle, le cherchant sans doute du regard.

Kurt se demanda combien de temps encore il leur faudrait pour songer à regarder en haut de l'escalier. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir amené d'arbalète. Enfin bon… de toute façon, il visait comme un pied. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit en respirant et voulut ordonner à son coeur de ne pas battre trop fort.

Deux vampires, il pouvait sans doute faire avec, pas vrai ? Restait à savoir combien de temps les autres mettraient à venir. Probablement pas longtemps s'il faisait trop de boucan. Une part de lui voulut sauter en bas, se jeter tête en avant dans la bagarre. Peu importe qu'il soit deux étages plus haut. Si un étage ne lui faisait pas grand chose, deux n'allaient pas tellement faire la différence. Quelque chose le démangeait et il était certain de pouvoir leur mettre la raclée de leur vie (de leur mort ?).

Mais la part sensée de son cerveau lui murmurait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. S'il se mettait dans le pétrin, il ne pouvait pas continuellement compter sur la présence de Mr Schue, ou pire encore de Blaine. Le temps de débattre le pour et le contre, ils étaient déjà partis. Kurt lâcha un soupir et ferma les yeux un instant. Il se demandait s'il allait désormais passer son temps à se cacher. Il n'était pas sensé fuir les vampires, il était supposé leur mettre une bonne raclée. Les chasser, et non pas être chassé.

Ce qu'il ne sentit pas venir par contre, c'était la main qui se serra autour de son cou. Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque mais tomba par dessus la rambarde dans la précipitation. Il s'étala sur le bitume dans un bruit sourd un peu inquiétant mais surtout lamentable et pathétique. C'était tout sauf gracieux. Et contre toute attente, quelqu'un éclata de rire. Enfin quelqu'un… Blaine, quoi. Il n'y avait que quelqu'un de singulièrement dérangé pour rire en voyant Kurt se ramasser de deux étages de haut.

Kurt resta allongé sur le béton et ne voulut pas bouger d'un pouce. C'était plus haut qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et au final pas si haut que ça. Dans le sens, que ça faisait un mal de chien et que pourtant, il n'avait rien de cassé ni même de foulé. Peut-être un bleu, définitivement un bleu, mais rien que ne saurait guérir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Blaine descendit lentement les escaliers de secours et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Le coin de ses lèvres tremblotait quelque peu, comme s'il se retenait de rire. Kurt lui jeta un regard noir, à défaut de lui crier dessus. _Je t'emmerde, mais vraiment !_ Aurait-il voulu crier, mais il avait des manières et ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Il se releva en grognant mais resta néanmoins assis. Sa colonne vertébrale ne se sentait pas bien. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment penser d'elle-même, mais il était persuadé qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

- Tes parents t'ont laissé tombé sur la tête quand tu étais enfant ou quoi ?

- Possible. J'ai du mal à m'en souvenir, répondit Blaine avec un grand sourire.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Soupira Kurt.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'une bande de mercenaires te cherchait, je suis venu jeter un coup d'oeil, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

Wow, des mercenaires (vampires ?) maintenant. Il était cherché de partout. C'était beau de se sentir aimé.

- Et ton idée de génie pour m'aider, c'était de me faire tomber de quelques étages ?

- Premièrement, tu es tombé tout seul. Deuxièmement, ne chipote pas pour quelques marches. Troisièmement, qui a dit que j'étais là pour aider ?

Kurt lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Je croyais que tu étais - je cite - "juste là pour aider", répliqua-t-il en mimant des guillemets.

- La dernière fois que j'ai voulu aider, _quelqu'un_ m'a fait creusé une tombe. Seul. Je me méfie.

- C'est pas comme si tu pouvais avoir des courbatures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Tu peux ?

- Non, admit Blaine. Mais quand même.

Kurt se releva et jeta un regard exaspéré à Blaine. Il avait toujours l'air aussi décalé sous la lumière glauque des lampadaires. Kurt se demanda brièvement à quoi il ressemblerait sous la lumière du soleil. À un tas de cendres, certes.

Blaine ramassa son sac d'équipements tombé à terre et évalua rapidement le poids entre ses mains.

- Tu as pris une machette cette fois ? Demanda-t-il visiblement amusé.

Le talkie walkie dans sa poche ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il grésilla et laissa place à la voix de Mr Schue. Blaine haussa un sourcil (l'air de dire « Un talkie walkie ? Vraiment ? Tu vis à quelle époque ? » Parce qu'il pouvait dire tout plein de choses avec ses gros sourcils).

- Quoi ? Se défendit Kurt. Je suis sous carte prépayée ! …La ferme. Je ne sais même pas si tu as l'électricité dans ton trou à rats, alors je me passerais de commentaires si j'étais à ta place.

La voix de Mr Schue se fit entendre dans un mauvais grésillement.

« Kurt, il y a du mouvement. Je les suis depuis un moment, je pense qu'ils se rendent à McKinley. Je t'y attendrais ».

Mr Schue ne devait pourtant pas être bien loin s'il pouvait encore le capter.

- McKinley évidemment, soupira Blaine. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Demanda Kurt perplexe.

À peine quelques secondes, et il était déjà pressé de partir ?

- Je rentre évidemment. Je suis sûr que tu as la situation bien en mains.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

- Je préfère éviter de m'approcher de trop près de la Bouche de l'Enfer, expliqua Blaine, elle n'a pas une très bonne influence sur moi.

- La Bouche … ? On est déjà en plein dessus… non ?

- La Bouche est à Lima. Ce n'est pas _Lima_. Combien de place tu croyais qu'il lui fallait ? Une ville entière, vraiment ?

- Oh. Je pensais que c'était… une sorte de… concept assez vague ? Il y a vraiment une… _Bouche de l'Enfer ?_

- Peut-être pas littéralement une bouche. Une sorte de… passage plutôt.

- Comme une porte ?

- Métaphoriquement parlant.

- Métaphoriquement ? Elle existe cette porte ou quoi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

Kurt lui lança un regard dubitatif. Il était aussi utile que Zizes, celui-là.

- Donc il y a une porte maléfique peut-être métaphorique ou peut-être pas métaphorique juste sous le lycée… Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Quitte à choisir l'endroit le plus proche de l'Enfer…

Figurativement parlant, McKinley c'était l'enfer, mais littéralement aussi apparemment… Il avait passé quelques semaines _juste au-dessus_ et personne n'avait pris la peine de le lui mentionner ? Bien.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa brusquement. En général, c'était le moment que choisissait Blaine pour disparaître mystérieusement (ou que Kurt partait en furie en claquant la porte). Peut-être qu'il était supposé se retourner ou quelque chose du genre pour que Blaine puisse apparaître dans un nuage de fumée ou se transformer en chauve-souris ?

- Kurt.

- Quoi ? Soupira impatiemment l'adolescent.

- À propos de l'autre jour… je suis désolé.

- À propos de quoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas dire que tu ne ferais pas un bon Tueur.

- Tu ne l'avais pas dit, mais content de savoir ce que tu penses réellement…

Blaine roula les yeux.

- J'aurais juste préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, révéla Blaine.

Kurt aurait pu se sentir mortellement offensé. Il aurait probablement dû. Si ce n'était qu'il y voyait un double sens qu'il n'était pas sûr de saisir entièrement. C'était sensé être profond ou bien… ? Il jaugea Blaine d'un regard quelque peu calculateur et fouilla son sac à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Donne-moi ta main.

- Tu me l'as déjà faite celle-là.

- Blaine, insista Kurt.

Le vampire lâcha un profond soupir et tendit sa main l'air méfiant. Kurt déposa un des composants électroniques dans sa main et observa attentivement l'expression de Blaine. À son plus grand soulagement, il n'y vit rien d'autre que l'interrogation et la perplexité. Il n'aurait probablement pas dû se sentir aussi soulagé, mais il l'était. Blaine tourna le petit composant entre ses doigts en l'examinant avec attention.

- Ça se mange ? Demanda-t-il curieux en reniflant l'objet.

Kurt l'arracha de ses mains avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'avaler ou de faire quelque chose d'idiot.

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Ne mange pas ça !

- C'est toi qui me l'a donné. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que j'en fasse ?

Sénilité quand tu nous tiens…

_-o-_

Kurt sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il arriva enfin aux abords de McKinley. Il regretta quelque peu de ne pas avoir traîné Blaine avec lui. Pas qu'il lui faisait confiance mais bon. C'était toujours mieux d'avoir une deuxième personne avec soi qui pouvait botter du derrière. Même s'il s'était montré particulièrement inutile contre le dernier démon qu'ils avaient croisé.

Il constata rapidement qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de l'ignoble voiture de Mr Schue et il ne répondait pas au téléphone. Le talkie walkie se connectait dans le vide, visiblement sa deuxième moitié était trop loin pour capter. Encore un piège ? Vraiment ? À peine deux semaines depuis l'incendie…

Il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et s'approcha prudemment vers l'arrière du lycée. Mieux valait éviter d'entrer par la porte principale et se faire trop remarquer. De toute façon, il était vraiment mauvais à crocheter les serrures (c'était plus simple de défoncer la porte). Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que la fenêtre de la salle d'astronomie était toujours entrouverte, due à sa poignée défectueuse.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Mais vraiment. Avec le silence total, il pouvait entendre à au moins un ou deux couloirs de portée et à part le sifflement du vent extérieur, il n'y avait rien. Il parcourut les trois quarts de l'enceinte du lycée sans rien entendre. Quand finalement, aux alentours de la cafétéria, un bruit de pas attira son attention. Un seul individu. Il pouvait très certainement s'en occuper.

Kurt inspira profondément et brandit son pieu le coeur battant. Il avait beau s'habituer progressivement à l'horreur que lui inspiraient les créatures de la nuit, sa nervosité ne le quitterait sans doute jamais. Alors qu'il s'approcha de la silhouette par derrière et s'apprêter à planter son pieu dans la poitrine de l'individu, ce dernier se retourna et lâcha un cri effaré. Surpris, Kurt lâcha également un cri.

- Puck ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? S'énerva-t-il.

- Putain, tu m'as foutu les jetons !

Puck reprit son souffle avant de reprendre la parole.

- J'ai entendu parler d'une réunion de vampires près de la Bouche. Qu'est-ce que toi tu fiches là ?!

Kurt secoua la tête avec exaspération et traîna Puck dans les couloirs. Avec tout ce boucan, ils allaient finir par attirer l'attention si quelqu'un se pointait vraiment.

_-o-_

Kurt et Puck s'étaient installés dans un coin de la salle de chant. Elle était assez bien située dans le bâtiment. Deux fenêtres à l'arrière de la salle donnaient directement sur l'entrée du lycée, ce qui leur permettrait de surveiller tout mouvement. Elle était également assez reculée dans le lycée pour que quiconque ne connaissait pas les lieux ait du mal à trouver la pièce en question.

Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais mieux valait battre en retraite quand il avait un Puck à ses baskets qui marchait avec autant de discrétion qu'un éléphant. Et qui n'était visiblement pas disposé à la fermer.

- Tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu fichais là ?

- Je venais pour le cours de français, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Kurt roula des yeux.

- Alors c'est toi, répondit simplement Puck.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

Il n'y avait pas vraiment raison de mentir, décida Kurt. Puck travaillait déjà dans un bar démoniaque. Il était trop impliqué dans tout ce qui était surnaturel pour être choqué ou gober un mensonge.)

- À part le fait que tu aies essayé de me transpercer avec un bout de bois ?

- C'est plus efficace que ça en a l'air.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- Depuis qu'un type obsédé par les vestons est venu m'enlever et me parler de vampires il y a quelques mois.

- Normal.

- Puis j'ai failli servir de dessert au Don du Sang le soir-même.

- Ça arrive.

- J'ai passé l'été dans une cave en Angleterre.

- Ça explique le bronzage.

Le résumé de sa vie en quelques mots. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'existait pas avant de devenir ce qu'il était, mais sa vie avant cela paraissait tellement désuète. Superficielle et pas très importante. Comment rivaliser avec exterminateur de trucs démoniaques ? Avant cela, il menait une piètre vie qui n'intéressait personne d'autre que lui. Il n'avait pas spécialement d'amis, passait son temps à se faire martyriser au lycée et à compter les minutes qui le séparaient de New York. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas tellement plus d'amis, se laissait martyriser au lycée mais il ne comptait plus sur New York. Sa vie avait peut-être été piètre, songea-t-il avec un brin d'amertume, mais au moins il avait eu un futur.

- Et toi, pourquoi Scandals ? Demanda Kurt sans perdre de temps, maintenant qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir décidé de mettre toutes les cartes sur table.

Pourquoi volontairement se mêler à tout cela, alors que lui-même n'avait guère eu de choix ?

- Ils payent bien.

- Menteur.

Puck soupira.

- Je cherche quelqu'un.

Kurt examina curieusement l'expression faciale de Puck. Probablement pas un sujet qu'il avait vraiment envie d'aborder.

- Ça sent l'histoire tragique et/ou pleine de bons sentiments qui ferait pleurer à chaudes larmes dans un navet, dévia-t-il avec un raclement de gorge embarrassé.

Pour toute réponse, Puck le frappa au bras.

- L'avantage, reprit Kurt, c'est que tu peux servir des shots d'urine de yak.

- En quoi c'est un avantage ? demanda Puck amusé.

- J'en sais rien …Tu as déjà essayé d'en boire ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Pas la peine d'être aussi défensif, je ne faisais que demander.

Puck eut un moment d'hésitation mais reprit finalement la parole.

- Ça avait un goût de carotte…

- Vraiment ?

Globalement, échanger des banalités tout en surveillant l'entrée du lycée en attendant que quelque chose se passe n'était pas très intéressant. Mais c'était déjà plus intéressant que de surveiller le cimetière avec Mr Schue en attendant quelque chose se passe. Et en parlant de Mr Schue, il aurait mieux valu qu'il ait une bonne excuse pour ne pas s'être pointé. Une excuse qui impliquait au moins une question de vie ou de mort, songea Kurt agacé.

- Je n'ai pas revu Harmony depuis… mai, annonça soudainement Puck comme s'il venait d'avoir une réalisation. Je suppose qu'elle est…

- Oh. C'est à peu près quand j'ai été…

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler sa phrase et était d'autant plus gêné de savoir que Puck avait connu la fameuse Harmony. Comment était-il supposé dire qu'elle était morte et qu'il avait pris sa place ? C'était sans doute implicite, alors il préféra s'épargner la peine d'avoir à le dire à voix haute.

- Tu connaissais Harmony ? Demanda Kurt curieux.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup poser des questions à son sujet. Mr Schue avait toujours l'air déprimé et Mlle Holiday accablée, quand il tentait d'aborder le sujet. Et puis il se voyait mal demander aux autres Observateurs. Ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance de le regarder de haut, comme s'il était une anomalie. Ce qui n'était certes, pas faux, mais néanmoins vexant.

- En quelque sorte. Elle était chiante.

Malgré les mots, Puck semblait quelque peu mélancholique. Avait-il entretenu une relation avec cette dernière ? Probablement pas, songea Kurt. Il avait pu voir une ou deux photos, et Harmony n'avait guère l'air d'une personne à s'afficher avec un type doté d'une abominable crête.

- Je voix ce que tu veux dire, répondit simplement Kurt, faisant écho aux précédents mots de Puck.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Après tout, Kurt n'avait vraisemblablement jamais connu la défunte Tueuse.

- Harmony par-ci, Harmony par-là. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir son ombre qui pèse sur moi, juste parce qu'elle était là avant, expliqua Kurt.

- C'est marrant, elle disait la même chose, commenta Puck en haussant les épaules.

Ce n'était pas très confortant. Penser qu'un jour, quelqu'un parlerait sans doute de lui à la prochaine Tueuse (ou au prochain Tueur qui sait) sur le même ton.

- Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? Demanda Puck.

- Pardon ?

- Chasser les vampires, les démons ?

Kurt ne se souvenait pas qu'on lui ait un jour posé cette question. Il faut dire que c'était une question stupide.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ?

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

- Le Conseil des Observateurs…

- Tu restes parce qu'une bande de vieux croûtons coincés au fin fond de Poudlard te le demande ?

Une référence d'Harry Potter ? Vraiment ? Puck avait difficilement l'air de quelqu'un à être fan du petit sorcier. Comme quoi, la crête était trompeuse.

- Ça fait partie de mes Devoirs.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Pourquoi toi spécialement ? Parce que tu frappes un peu plus fort ? Tu cours un peu plus vite ? Dans ce cas, je peux te donner une liste d'une centaine de types qui feraient l'affaire.

Kurt n'aimait pas beaucoup la direction de cette conversation. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il s'était déjà répété mille fois ces arguments.

- J'ai été Élu, insista-t-il.

- Ouais, ouais. Ça change rien du tout, si tu veux mon avis. S'ils voulaient vraiment changer le monde, ils embaucheraient plus d'une personne pour faire le boulot. Au lieu de reposer sur une sorte de magie aléatoire qui te choisit un ado au pif dès que le précédent claque. Tu vas me dire que toi qui tue un pauvre vampire au fin fond de l'Ohio, ça va révolutionner le monde ?

- Ça fera toujours une victime, voire plus, de moins.

Puck se tut et hocha lentement la tête, comme si cet argument simplet était suffisant.

- C'est quand même con.

Et ça, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise.

_-o-_

Deux heures. Deux longues heures d'attente et rien à signaler. Ils avaient fini par faire deux fois le tour du lycée à la recherche d'un signe mais rien. Il n'y avait personne, pas un vampire à la ronde. Kurt n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici, déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Quoi ? Demanda Puck confus.

Kurt ne lui laissa guère le temps d'ajouter quoique que ce soit et se précipita vers le hall d'entrée. Ses propres pas qui résonnaient dans le silence de McKinley lui donnaient la chaire de poule. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la grande porte d'entrée, il tenta tant bien que mal de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Souffla Puck. Je venais de la crocheter…

- Quelque chose la bloque de l'extérieur, marmonna Kurt en tentant quelques coups d'épaules contre la porte.

Kurt ne perdit pas de temps et fit demi-tour. On refusait de le laisser sortir par là ? Bien. Le lycée était plein de fenêtres qu'il pouvait aisément fracasser. Puck qui le suivait de près n'avait de cesse de lui poser des questions inutiles, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

- Tais-toi un peu, s'agaça Kurt.

Il tendit l'oreille et entendit du bruit au loin. Évidemment. Il fit signe à Puck de se taire et prit un couloir sur sa gauche, le plus silencieusement possible. Quelqu'un avait voulu le mener tout droit ici, et ce quelqu'un était là. Mr Schue et Kurt n'avaient pas dû être aussi discrets qu'ils avaient voulu le croire lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à fouiner. Ce n'était pas forcément étonnant cela dit. Ils étaient plus portés sur l'extermination que l'espionnage, donc bon.

Les deux adolescents filèrent dans la salle d'astronomie mais avant qu'ils ne puissent traverser la fenêtre, une vision d'horreur dans la cour freina leurs élans. Ce qu'ils virent là était… à couper le souffle. Et pourtant, Puck travaillait à Scandals.

- Oh putain, gémit Puck.

Kurt étouffa toute une série de jurons avec sa main. Il préférait éviter qu'un seul mot ne sorte de sa bouche au risque de le regretter plus tard. Dans le meilleur des cas, il n'aurait sans doute fait que crier de toute façon.

- Il y a un putain de cyclope dans la cours du lycée, commenta Puck à moitié dubitatif et à moitié horrifié.

Ce n'était pas tant le cyclope en soi qui faisait horreur mais sa taille. Un bon quatre mètres ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'on devrait sortir, souffla Puck.

Kurt ne souligna pas l'évidence et s'abstint de faire tout commentaire sarcastique. Il était un peu plus préoccupé par le souci de devoir passer un cyclope de quatre mètres de haut. En espérant qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres qui entouraient le bâtiment. Et un cyclope ? Pourquoi un cyclope ? Comment et où est-ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver un foutu cyclope ? Et question plus stupide encore, comment était-il possible que personne dans cette putain de ville n'ait pu voir un cyclope de quatre mètres de haut ?! Ils attendaient quoi pour envoyer les flics ? Les pompiers ? L'armée ? Il aurait fallu un bazooka pour tuer cette horreur, et Kurt avait principalement un pieu et de l'eau bénite en sa possession.

Ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment de la fenêtre et se réfugièrent dans le couloir avant que la chose ne les repèrent et n'ait la mauvaise idée de foncer droit dans le bâtiment pour les piétiner (eux et le lycée en prime).

- Bon bah bonne chance ! S'exclama nerveusement Puck.

- Pardon ?!

- Quoi ? C'est ton job, non ? La superpuissance et tout ça.

- T'as vu la taille du _truc_ ?!

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est pas la taille qui compte.

Et Kurt allait très sérieusement lui montrer la taille de son poing s'il ne la fermait pas dans les dix secondes à venir. Heureusement pour Puck, quelqu'un vint les distraire. Quelqu'un ?

- Salut les gars ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda un innocent Sam Evans.

Seulement voilà, Kurt était à bout de nerf et la surprise était de trop. Il assomma Sam d'un bon coup de poing dans la tempe. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là de toute façon ?

- Tu viens de tuer Sam ! S'exclama Puck paniqué.

- Il m'a surpris ! Rétorqua Kurt choqué. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là au beau milieu de la nuit ?!

C'était un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, certes. Mais Puck, le cyclope, Sam (qu'il venait peut-être de tuer ?). Et probablement quelque chose d'autre dans le lycée, c'était de trop là.

Puck s'accroupit aux côtés de Sam et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il respirait encore. Il pinça le nez de ce dernier qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Salut, bredouilla à nouveau Sam confus, qu'est-ce que…

- Tais-toi. Juste… la ferme, trancha Kurt.

Il avait besoin de silence, de calme et de réfléchir. Et ce n'était pas gagné. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de tout ça en plus.

- C'est normal le cyclope dans la cour ? Demanda Sam sans tenir compte de la remarque de Kurt.

Puck lui tapota brièvement l'épaule d'un air compatissant et l'aida à se relever.

- Au fait, c'est quoi tous ces gens masqués dans l'auditorium ? Il y a une convention en ville ?

Kurt et Puck échangèrent un regard. Le regard qui voulait sans doute dire beaucoup de choses à la fois. Comme « Merde » ou « Courons » ou alors « Assommons encore cet abruti ». Parce qu'évidemment, des bruits de pas ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre au bout du couloir. Sam les avait mené droit à eux, merci bien.

Pris de court, Kurt sortit une machette de son sac, tendit son pieu à Puck et donna la petite croix d'argent à Sam (mieux valait qu'il ne se blesse pas avec une lame).

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Protesta Puck. On ne sait même pas combien ils sont !

- C'est ça ou le cyclope !

- C'est pour la convention ça ? Demanda Sam perdu.

- Tout ira bien, fit Kurt d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Tout irait bien. Probablement. Il avait la force surnaturelle de son côté, une bonne machette et l'instinct. Il n'avait pas besoin de Mr Schue, ni même de Blaine.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'était la fléchette qui vint se loger dans un bref sifflement au creux de son cou.

- À la réflexion, marmonna-t-il en se sentant pris de vertige.

Ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner désagréablement et sa vision à se troubler à sa plus grande horreur. Il entendit vaguement Puck hurler quelque chose mais ne parvint pas à déterminer quoi. Il était dans l'incapacité de comprendre quoique ce soit et se laissa lentement sombrer dans l'obscurité.

_-o-_

- Tout ira bien, mon cul ! S'exclama Puck en soutenant avec peine le corps inerte de Kurt.

- Il n'y a pas de convention, donc ?

_-o-_

**Quelque part ailleurs.**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Lima. Il était tard et la plupart des lumières étaient éteintes. Excepté chez les Berry. La lumière du porche jusqu'à présent éteinte se ralluma. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa apparaître Rachel Berry et l'un de ses ignobles pulls en laine. Ce soir-là, il était orné d'un éléphant. Elle se précipita hors de chez elle et courut vers la silhouette qu'elle avait aperçu rôder près de chez elle.

- Blaine ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Blaine, parce que c'était bien Blaine qui se tenait là, dans toute sa splendeur : noeud papillon et gel coiffant à volonté, lui retourna son sourire chaleureux.

- Tu n'es pas venu depuis des semaines, dit-elle sur le ton de la réprimande.

- J'avais à faire.

Elle le scruta du regard mais il resta insondable.

- Tu sais, il y a un nouveau à McKinley.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Elle lui lança un regard. _Le_ regard qui voulait dire _« __Tu te fiches de moi ? »._

- Tu devrais faire attention, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il pourrait vouloir te tuer.

Blaine haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Enfin je crois. Je crois que c'est _lui. _Et ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, Shelby est persuadée que ça devrait être une fille, pas un garçon. Mais je peux juste le… sentir. Tu ne devrais pas trop sortir la nuit, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes sur lui.

Blaine lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Kurt est aussi innocent qu'un chaton sans griffes, répondit-il en riant. Retourne te coucher avant que tes parents ne te remarquent. Je suis juste de passage.

Rachel soupira mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Elle n'avait pas vu Blaine depuis des lustres et aurait voulu parler un peu plus longtemps. Il était le seul à l'écouter patiemment quand elle radotait des heures et des heures à propos du Glee Club.

Elle laissa Blaine là et retourna dans le confort de sa chambre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois bien installée dans son lit qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais mentionné le nom de Kurt.


End file.
